Strawberry Panic -The Second Year-
by Zeshin-kun
Summary: A new year is beginning on Astraea Hill and the halls of Ichigo-sha echo the hopes of a new class. However, the tide of change hasn't completely swept past the established student body and stains still persist. Where will they go from here?
1. Rekindle

**この番組はメディアファクトリーとご覧のスポンサーの提供でお送りいします****!**

**Disclaimer:** Sakurako Kimino, the creator of Strawberry Panic and Media Factory, the company that sponsors its anime, own all copyrighted material this fanfiction may include such as characters, events, et cetera.

The rest of it is mine... ALL MINE! BWAHAHAHHA! *thunder crackles in the background* ... So no stealing! =p Well, unless you ask me nicely. ^.^;;;

**Author's Note:** Here it is at long last, my Strawberry Panic fanfiction! I hope everyone enjoys it! This story takes place after the anime, beginning a new school year. Several changes greatly impacted the characters of Astraea Hill, but many consequences have yet to be explored. As with every year, Astraea welcomes another class of first years and will send them on their own journeys. Will there be incidents? I'm also introducing two changes to Spica as per the manga, including Kaname's drastic difference in appearance. There are two higher grade students that will be introduced in the following chapter, both slated as having returned from overseas study.

This is the first time I'm attempting a light fiction so it should be an interesting experience for me, as well. I hope I live up to expectations! Unlike my other stories, I've decided to write this one in the third person present, which is also new to me. Fans of mine should know I've preferred past tense in all my previous works, not just on this site, but in most of my writing. I'm also going to try starting each chapter the way the anime typically starts, with a brief prelude into the episode, followed by title card, then events as normal. As these preludes are usually monologues by a single character in thought, I'll be keeping them in italics. I hope it won't cause any confusion. xD

Now, without further ado, I present The Second Year!

_~Strawberry Panic: The Second Year~_

"_This is the beginning of my journey. Here I come, Astraea. Are you ready?" _The thoughts of a first year, Tsuya Misato, echo in the winds.

A new year is upon the students of Astraea Hill, brand new adventures and important experiences that will shape these bright young futures. Misato hurries down the street, eager to embrace them.

**Rekindle**

"Uh…" She mutters to herself, gazing left and right to the trees before her, "I think I'm lost."

The youth reaches into her bag, fumbling around all the items she'd placed inside. Despite all her planning and preparation for this day, she realises she's never actually been to the area and can't find her way. After making an utter mess of her carefully packed bag, she finally retrieves the directions she'd written down for herself. However, reading them now, she discovers that they are much too vague to be of use. She'd acquired them from simple notes jotted down during chats with her elder cousin, after all. Succumbing to the reality of it, she slumps to the ground, releasing a sigh of defeat. Suddenly, the church bells toll in the distance, signaling that the school is now open and students may begin registration. Of course, this also means that the gates would be closing in about fifteen minutes.

Though still at a loss for any sort of solution to her problem, Misato wasn't one to give up. Standing up, she decides to go with a simple, but hopefully effective, plan. Scouring out two distinct paths, she chooses one at random and rushes off, leaving the paper with the useless directions in the dirt.

About ten minutes into the chosen route, Misato once again stops, taking this time to catch her breath. Unfortunately for her, her athletic talent was a far cry away from her adamant and strong-willed nature. With only five minutes left and seemingly no closer to the school, she finds herself without much hope. She turns to face the sky, clasping her hands before her.

"Please, let there be some way for me. I don't want to miss my first day!" She prays to the heavens, hoping for a miracle.

Just then, an older girl, clad in pink plaid with a vibrant ebony mane streaked with brunette strands flowing behind her fair-skinned form, walks past. As she does, she takes her demure hazel eyes off the path for a single moment to glance at Misato, before continuing on her way. No reason could justify it, but Misato believes this girl is the answer to her prayers. She immediately follows her and hopes her faith hasn't been misplaced. They travel a few steps, then a few more, and finally, the girl turns to her left, disappearing behind a… building?

Misato looks up and sees she's walking on the school grounds not three metres from the registration building of St. Miator Girl's Academy. In shock, she takes herself back along the path she'd been traveling only to discover she had already gotten herself a turn away from the school's entrance when she'd given up. She hangs her head in defeat, but corrects herself a moment after. Whoever the girl was, she was still the one she had prayed for. If she hadn't led Misato those few steps, who knew what could have occurred. Misato bows to direction the girl had left in thanks.

"I pray all my senpai are as wonderful as you." She whispers.

The church bells toll once more and the gates begin to close. Misato takes in a breath to sigh in her successful arrival… and realises she's still standing on the opposite side, remembering then that she'd gone back out of the school to investigate. As the gap between the gates narrow ahead of her, she quickly rushes past them, collapsing in exhaustion as they close.

* * *

The orientation meeting hall is filled with the new class of first years. They are anticipating the arrival of the Student Council and the fabled Etoile couple. Representatives from each of the schools are present to help answer questions the new students might have while also taking the opportunity to promote their respective school. Of the various voices heard within the hall, those of St. Spica's are loudest, a notorious trait of the progressive school. They are competitive and proud, telling their new arrivals of all the accomplishments the school has had and that they expect more to come. Meanwhile, the traditionalists of St. Miator only remind the new class to be respectful and diligent in their studies. They assure them that the older students of the school will be glad to help them should they need it. However, while Spica is bold and Miator quaint, the brightest spirits belong to those of St. Lulim. Unlike their rivals, the girls of St. Lulim are more about the fun and excitement of being a part of a new environment. Instead of promoting the school, they recount tales of their previous years, all the anecdotes and activities that went on. They happily chat with the new students and speak as if old friends.

It is a shining demonstration of her school's atmosphere, the one in which she'd cultivated each year as its Student Council President. Brushing back a few wayward strands of her long raven hair, Minamoto Chikaru enters the hall. She is not alone. Behind her is Miator's President, the fifth year Suzumi Tamao and, behind her, one of Spica's most prominent stars, President Kenjou Kaname. Tamao's long azure strands compliment the black gown that comprises Miator's uniform, violet eyes scanning all the new faces. Her talent for compiling data on every student that graced the halls of Astraea was what brought her to power after a failed run to become Etoile. As she collects her details, Kaname analyses the scene beside her. Gone is the head of short navy that used to represent her rivalry. Instead, in the aftermath, she was left free to be her own person and so she took the time to reflect. Now, she stands with tanned skin and platinum blonde locks tied neatly in a medium-length ponytail draped over her left shoulder offering a perfect accent to her white suit. Chikaru gazes at the two of them, their stern faces and focused expressions causing her to giggle. For Lulim's President, this is nothing out of the ordinary. Like Rokujou and Toumori before them, her counterparts in Miator and Spica always had some plan set for the new year.

"I wonder what awaits us in the coming months." She mutters to herself, placing her hand over her mouth to stifle another giggle.

Unlike the previous year, the newly elected Etoile are less of a flight risk. The procession is told to rise and the rear doors open to reveal the pair, the commanding Ootori Amane and dainty Konohana Hikari. Amane's stature is a powerful force to behold for the young girls; they are mesmerised by her piercing eyes of crimson. Hikari's smaller frame and delicate blonde curls allow her to remain more comforting to them than intimidating, but there is an uncharacteristic spark in her pale green orbs, an unbeforeseen confidence in her strides, the mark of an Etoile.

In a change to the established itinerary, the new Etoiles want to be more immersed in the student body. As such, they proceed through the first years, greeting them as they pass. The Student Council Presidents now meet them at the front of the hall, where they then aid the Etoiles in handing out the rulebooks and initiation charms.

"Kaname." Amane states blandly as she gives the President her hand.

Sharply contrasting her personality, Kaname merely takes it and bows without a word, barely even making eye contact with the stern Etoile. Hikari, in the meantime, smiles warmly as she offers Tamao her hand. Beside them, Chikaru also smiles, though her thoughts are elsewhere.

After each girl has her materials, Amane leads Hikari to the heart of the room and announces, "On behalf of the three honourable schools of Astraea Hill, Miator, Spica, and Lulim, we welcome all of you. May your time here bring you along the journey to your heart's true desire."

Her words are met with thunderous applause and gratitude. She would proceed to acquaint the girls with life on the hill and what is expected of them as members of the student body. Hikari adds her own account, the story of a transfer student who meets a most important friend, finds love, and through them and the experiences had, discover her own courage to brave the tides of change. The girls are amazed, captivated by Astraea's allure.

* * *

Later that day, as the sun sets behind them, the Student Council members of St. Spica discuss all prospects in anticipation of the new year. As if déjà vu from the year before, Kaname and her lady, Momomi, trade sly looks and take their attention to the door.

"This should prove to be a perfect year." The President gleams, though her words are meant for the newcomer smirking as she leans against the frame.

"As if anything would stop us from making it so." She answers, garnering the blonde's approval.

"Did you enjoy your time in Russia, Makoto-chan?" Momomi asks the girl, her hand running through some of her auburn hair.

Kusanagi Makoto, a peer to both Kaname and Momomi, had been enlisted by former President Toumori Shion to study in Moscow with a small group of other Spica girls, serving as a civilian ambassador for Japan in hopes of strengthening links between the two nations. While her mission had been successful, Makoto longed to return home and reclaim the year lost to the foreign land. She had missed Spica so much that she often contacted Shion, offering suggestions in support of the former President's campaign to ensure a Spica candidate replaced the then Etoile, Hanazono Shizuma. However, despite this support, Makoto's true goals had never been on Amane and, after hearing that she had entered the Etoile-sen with a third year, Konohana Hikari, she desperately wanted to end her tenure overseas.

"Yes, the view was magnificent." She says to the girl, but continues, "So Amane has found her princess, eh?"

"Magnificent? Does that not mean, my dear Makoto, that you found your own princess? Or perhaps, prima ballerina would be more appropriate of a title." Kaname teases, knowing her own womanising is matched by the girl.

"I had a few moments, if that's what you're implying, Madam President, but nothing worthy of note." She responds, brushing a few stray strands away from her face.

"The two of you are the worst, but I suppose one can't change one's spots." Momomi sighs playfully, actually being quite fond of her girl's lecherous ways.

Kaname seizes the opportunity, moving from her desk to caress Momomi's nape as she purrs, "Now why would one want to change such delicious spots?"

"If you two are that bored, perhaps I should take my business elsewhere." Makoto interrupts, taking Kaname's seat and plopping her boots on her desk.

"Apologies," Kaname says to her, going over to knock the girl's feet off of her desk, "Let's get back on topic."

"Makoto-chan's not the only returning student this year." Momomi announces, though from the expressions shared, this is not news.

"This is a most opportune moment. She picked a good time to come back." Kaname says, moving to look out at the window.

"You mean she picked a good time to leave for France last year. Otherwise, how would you decide between her and Amane?" Momomi muses, sharing a smirk with Makoto.

It was in Kaname's nature to be competitive. Previously, she'd changed her entire appearance in order to both physically and mentally rival Ootori Amane. Her ultimate goal had been to herd the celebrated athlete into becoming Etoile, but throughout her scheming, she'd sought any chance to challenge the girl, pushing her harder and farther than the girl would have normally gone. However, Momomi was correct in assuming Kaname's conundrum had more rivals present. The President had quite a history with both Amane and the returning student and she had had plans for both. Prior to the last year, these plans had always fallen through as she would be at a loss for how to structure her strategies between the two. Once she focused on one, the other would divert from the path Kaname guided her towards. With the successful ploy of bringing Amane to become Etoile, she now only had one rival to shepherd.

"I wonder how Shizuka has grown in the last year." She purrs, "Her grace was unparalleled in the whole of Astraea Hill."

"Somehow I get the double image in my mind that you mean that in a physical as well as psychological way." Makoto says, crinkling her nose as she does so, "If you keep talking like that, you'll upset your girlfriend."

However, Momomi swoons over Kaname's thoughts, inciting Makoto to correct herself, "That or turn her on. You two sure have a unique relationship."

"Don't knock it till you've tried it." The President retorts, nibbling on her girl's ear.

"I'd much rather engage in other activities. I still have an incomplete assignment." She tells them, making her way to the door.

"Sorry for taking your designated princess away." Kaname says.

"Not to worry. From my sources, I do believe there just might be a successor." And with that, Kusanagi Makoto takes her leave.

* * *

Their room remains unchanged since last year despite the significant change in their relationship. The President of Miator sits at her desk, looking over the information she'd already acquired about the new students. Currently, she is reading the file on one Tsuya Misato, whose first steps into school life are reminiscent of her roommate's, even down to the mention of an encounter with an older girl. Her rose red headed roommate, Aoi Nagisa sits on her bed swinging her feet as her ruby eyes watch her roommate work, carelessly making mentions of all the possibilities in the coming semesters.

"Maybe Tsuya-chan will fall for that girl just like I did with Shizuma-sama. Wouldn't that be wonderful? Oh, she'll have the best year!" She chirps, daydreaming all the experiences the two could share.

Tamao is noticeably distant from her, not paying her any mind even as she presses for the girl's reply. This had remained unchanged since the Etoile-sen. It was as if a part of Tamao had disappeared when she untied her ribbon from Nagisa's braid. The way that episode ended had affected her deeply and even though she was appointed President Rokujou Miyuki's successor in the coming months, Tamao never seemed to recover from that event.

Still, Nagisa is not one to surrender to the status quo, moving closer to her roommate to continue saying, "Don't you think so, Tamao-chan? Tsuya-chan is in for a lot of excitement!"

"I don't think so, Nagisa-chan." She finally replies, still concentrating on the notes, "Not this girl."

"Hm? Why not?" Nagisa asks, putting a finger to her chin.

"I'm reading this description she gave of the girl and I think I might know who she is." Is Tamao's answer.

Obviously, this would elicit only one response from the curious Aoi Nagisa, "Who do you think she is?"

Tamao turned about to face the girl, handing her a notice of returning students for the year before explaining, "This year, two students are coming back from studying abroad. One is from Spica and the other one, she is from Lulim."

"Wow, are they friends of Tamao-chan?" Nagisa asks with enthusiasm.

"No, but they are both well known by all three schools." Tamao tells her, "Kusanagi-san from Spica is the protégé of former President, Toumori-san. She's now a fifth year student like we are. I've heard that she is a studious person, but likes to manipulate people to her ends. She went to Russia last year to help bridge relations between Spica and a very competitive girl's school in Moscow. The other girl, and the one who I think Tsuya-san saw, is Lulim's Mori Shizuka-sama. Mori-sama is like Amane-sama; she is incredibly talented and loved by all the girls of each of the three schools. More impressive, she is well-respected by the girls of Spica, something very rare since Lulim is known for being carefree, sharply contrasting Spica's competitive nature. Oh, I wonder if Chikaru-sama has met with her yet."

"Chikaru-sama?" Nagisa asks.

"Yes, Mori-sama is Chikaru-sama's roommate." Tamao explains.

Nagisa gasps at this revelation alone. She hadn't given it much thought as Chikaru was always surrounded by the girls of Lulim, especially Kizuna and Remon, but it did make sense she would have a roommate. The way the dormitories worked, every single girl residing in the Strawberry Dorms has a roommate. The only two cases Nagisa had ever heard of someone residing by herself were Kaori and Tamao herself. Even so, the thought of just who could room with Chikaru intrigues Nagisa. Chikaru was always out of her room, either at one of her many clubrooms or engaged in some club activity somewhere on the school grounds. Ideas pop up in Nagisa's mind of a very lonely Shizuka or someone who is equally as active as Chikaru.

To her various hypotheses of Shizuka's disposition, Tamao can only stifle a giggle. She goes on to explain that Shizuka is a very special person in Chikaru's life and they have been close since Tamao entered the school. Nagisa wonders then if that means she will be taking part in all of Chikaru's mad adventures, joining in with Kizuna, Remon, and Kagome.

"I have my doubts that she will. Mori-sama is very artistic, but she's a quiet person. I've heard that, in spite of her brilliance, she's actually very shy and has never joined a club." Tamao says.

"But Chikaru-sama is always so outgoing. I wonder how they match up to be so close to each other." Nagisa ponders, staring into space as she does so.

* * *

She sighs as she faces the door leading into her room. The familiar scents fill her senses as she attunes to the sounds emanating from the hall. New students are still moving in and, as she recalls the one she had encountered earlier in the day, Mori Shizuka smiles to herself and enters. The room is exactly as she remembers it, though there are new papers strewn on her roommate's desk. Apparently, there was now a "being the first in line" club, which was suffering a lack of activities. Shizuka shakes her head slightly and moves to her bed to place her bag upon it. She unzips its main pocket and begins removing a few items, but stops herself to take in her old surroundings, the comforts she once knew. She stretches and thinks for a moment, deciding not to unpack just yet, instead going to sit on her mattress.

Just as she places her hazel eyes on the door, it opens. She rises from her seat as Minamoto Chikaru enters, turns on the light, and goes immediately to her desk, passing her by. She begins shuffling through the papers, finding a few sketches of samples she'd been working on. Placing a finger to her lips, she chooses several of these samples to look over before settling on them. She begins to take a step away, but stops herself, thinking for a moment as her caramel eyes scan the ones left behind. Brushing away a few stray strands of raven and making sure the move did not disturb the large red bow clipped to them, she decides to take one more sample and turns to make her way back toward the door. She smiles and turns quickly to place a tender kiss on her roommate's cheek and gives her a cute "welcome back" wink before taking her leave. Shizuka closes her eyes with a grin on her face before going back to unpacking.

"It's good to be back." She says smoothly.

* * *

On the other end of the dorms, two girls sit in a room. The older has taken a seat on her window sill, gazing out at the moonlight shining down on them. She wears the same sleep attire she had since the year before, her long streams of bistre shading her visage from view. Her younger friend sits on her bed, unsure of what to say. She pulls her legs toward her, hugging them close as her pink hair drapes over her, her yellow eyes fixated on her fingers tugging against the loose pant legs of her pajama pants. The events of the past year had been hard on them both and, just like their friends Tamao and Nagisa, they had yet to heal from them.

"The new year's started." Okuwaka Tsubomi mutters to finally end the silence.

Her company, Nanto Yaya, is still absent, responding only with, "Yes, it has."

**Author's Note:** Wasn't that fun? ^_^;;;

The two returning characters are Kusanagi Makoto and Mori Shizuka. Makoto is actually from the manga, introduced in the thirteenth chapter by Chikaru after she influences her to come back from her studies abroad in Russia. Contrasting her benevolent persona in the anime, Chikaru's very manipulative in the manga and had brought Makoto back to cause trouble for Amane in their version of the Etoile-sen, which lasts much longer than it does in the anime. Part of me took that inclusion of Chikaru to have her included with another new character, but Mori-sama is completely original. So no stealing! ^_~ j/k Just ask me if you end up interested in her for your own fictions. I have other reasons for creating the character of Shizuka, but more on that later.

I'm sure some of you will wonder why it is that I entitle the three, Chikaru, Kaname, and Tamao as Student Council Presidents instead of Seito Kaichou when I still add the Japanese honourifics to the ends of certain names such as Mori-sama. Well, suffice it to say, a Student Council President does exist in English-speaking schools whereas honourifics do not. I abhor the translations where –sama gets translated as Lady or Lord and –chan gets translated as Miss. I have never in my life heard anyone use those titles on anyone unless the person is royalty or the one saying them is joking. Also, though I'm aware that there are elections here, the Etoile-sen isn't quite like any election or campaign I've seen. When taking into consideration the version in the manga, it deviates even further from one. Who in their right mind would attend a school like the one in the manga anyway? x) It would be incredibly hazardous to one's health. xD Anyway, these cultural differences will be the motivation I'll use in deciding what I will translate into their English counterparts and what I will only transliterate.

Oh, and probably more important, why those two for President? =p I always felt Tamao would be obvious for Miator. She has shown throughout the anime that she has careful attention to detail and is absolutely meticulous when it comes to her projects. Her grades are impressive and she has other talents, which include presentation and commitment, both qualities expected of a President. Additionally, it seemed fun and fitting to have a blue-haired girl, scorned by her roommate love, to rise to power in her own way, away from the Etoile-sen. By that, of course, I mean Tamao seems to be following in the footsteps of Rokujou Miyuki, having fallen in love with Hanazono Shizuma only to lose her to someone else while the girl barely considers her feelings. Nagisa was a bit better about it than Shizuma had been to Miyuki, but in the end, many of her decisions were harmful to Tamao. Hm, got quite into that one, I did. On to Kaname! When I thought about Shion graduating, I found myself hesitant to promote Kaname. She had, after all, been the primary antagonist of the Spica half of the anime. Still, by the end of the anime, she admitted that her antagonising Amane was actually a ploy, done out of adoration for the athlete and a means of forcing her to enter the Etoile-sen. Though much more forceful and calamitous than any of Shion's schemes, Kaname showed the lengths she would go for the sake of Spica and that seems to be a common theme within that school. ^_^;;;

That should do it for me. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter and will continue with me on this journey into Astraea, which will be filled with intrigue, suspense, and most definitely a hearty helping of lust. ~3 Well, fluffy lust. Well, maybe a bit of the actual thing. We'll see. ^_~

次回予告

Nagisa: Wow Tamao-chan, do you have to look over every page?

Tamao: *sigh* Yes. That's the price I pay for accepting Rokujou-san's appointment.

Nagisa: But… it's so boring…

Tamao: -_-;;; Yes… yes, it is.

Nagisa: Booooooring! Oh hey! Is that?

Next time on Strawberry Panic, A Challenger Approaches!

Tamao: Wait, Nagisa! I'm not sure that's a good idea! Come back here!

**この番組はメディアファクトリーとご覧のスポンサーの提供でお送りいしました****!**

次回をお楽しみに


	2. A Challenger Approaches

**この番組はメディアファクトリーとご覧のスポンサーの提供でお送りいします****!**

**Disclaimer:** Sakurako Kimino, the creator of Strawberry Panic and Media Factory, the company that sponsors its anime, own all copyrighted material this fanfiction may include such as characters, events, et cetera.

The rest of it is mine... ALL MINE! BWAHAHAHHA! *thunder crackles in the background* ... So no stealing! =p Well, unless you ask me nicely. ^.^;;;

**Author's Note:** I don't suppose anyone reading this fanfiction missed that insert at the end of the chapter. =p In keeping with the anime, I decided to have those little bits of dialogue Nagisa and Tamao have at the end when they show previews for the next episode. Just for fun! ^.^;;;

Thanks go out to my dozens of viewers and the one of those viewers that became a reviewer. =p For those that know me, I'm a writer that appreciates feedback from my readers. What am I doing right? What am I doing wrong? What are your guesses as to where the story is going? I look forward to seeing your responses.

Last chapter introduced a few characters such as the manga-only character of Kusanagi Makoto. In this chapter, I will be developing the original character I introduced towards the end of it, Mori Shizuka. Who better to help me develop a character than Nagisa? In the anime, it seemed everybody knew her before she ever met them. Of course, this was explained as her having transferred as a fourth year, something nearly unheard of in Astraea Hill. This time, Shizuka is the returning student and so, their introduction should be more on a level ground.

Let's see how it unfolds! ^_^

_~Strawberry Panic: The Second Year~_

"_The winds are shifting. They are uneasy. Like a forgotten memory. The huntress is on the prowl. But will her prey be willing to submit?"_ Shizuka considers this as she walks the halls of the Strawberry Dorms.

**A Challenger Approaches**

"Tamao-chan has been busy lately." Nagisa comments as the two roommates sit at their usual booth in the cafeteria.

True enough, the Miator Student Council President had been burdened with paperwork since the end of last year. There have been papers to induct alumni, papers to vacate rooms, to fill them, and now, there are files to start for each of the new Miator first years. Tamao sighs as she finishes reading yet another notice of updated protocols. She would normally ask her assistants to help her manage these duties. However, as a result of her youngest assistant, Takemura Chihaya and Mizushima Noriko are currently occupied with the task of refiling and sifting through all the records of Miator. Unfortunately, little Tsukidate Chiyo, in a panic over the sheer number of files that needed to be sorted and frenzying her work as a result, ended up mispronouncing several names and filing them in the wrong places. Having gone through so many, she forgot exactly which ones she'd done and so, it falls on Chihaya and Noriko to sift through the lot of them before they can even start on the rest.

"She means well." Is Tamao's only response.

Of course, as Nagisa hasn't taken part in her roommate's Presidential activities, she's not quite sure of her meaning, "Eh? Who means well?"

"Oh, I was talking about Chiyo-chan. She's been helping us with all of the work, but I think it overwhelmed her. I really shouldn't have given her so much, but I really needed the help." Tamao explains, signing a confirmation on the documents she just read.

"Where is Chiyo-chan now?" Nagisa asks, searching the cafeteria from left to right.

Tamao sighs again, "She spilled water on one of my reports that I have to hand in tomorrow and she's currently trying to dry them out without ruining them."

"Maybe I could help her. It sounds like she might need it." Nagisa muses, giggling.

"Chiyo-chan is still young, but she's steadfast. If Nagisa-chan helps her now, it might break her confidence. As President of our illustrious school, it is my responsibility to see to it that all the girls are performing at their best." Tamao replies in a demonstration of the changes she's undergone.

Nagisa only giggles again, noting that her dear friend's become a strong character and reminds her of Rokujou-sama a bit more every day. Tamao sighs in exasperation; she hadn't meant for her words to come off in such an official tone. In all honesty, she had never thought of coming into any position of power let alone succeeding Rokujou Miyuki when she graduated. The landscape was completely new territory for the girl and, though she can admit she was honoured by the appointment, she is still adjusting.

"I wonder, 'can I do this?' Am I really fit to fulfill this role?" Tamao admits aloud, putting down the papers she'd been reading.

Nagisa takes her roommate's hands in her own and with a reassuring look from her bright rubies, says, "Rokujou-san chose Tamao-chan personally. I agree with her choice."

"Nagisa-chan…" The President gasps.

"Besides, if you make a mistake, you can always blame it on Chiyo-chan!" The girl suddenly blurts, casually glancing away.

"Nagisa!" Tamao whines, "You had a very bad influence on you last year."

It was true; when she caught the eye of Hanazono Shizuma, Nagisa traveled a labyrinth of self-discovery. The Nagisa of today is not the Nagisa from then, awkward and unsure of her place. She is no longer the transfer student whose parents left to work overseas. She is no longer the girl that didn't know any of the workings of Astraea Hill. Following the events culminating in last year's Etoile-sen, Aoi Nagisa built up her poise and grace and even picked up on some of Shizuma's less than productive characteristics.

"I'm kidding. I thought Tamao-chan could use a laugh. You shouldn't overburden yourself." She tells her roommate.

"I know. Nagisa-chan is my dearest friend, but you don't have to worry about me. I'm just fine knowing that my friends are here with me." Tamao says, fixing the papers she's finished, "Nagisa-chan, I think I'm actually going to be here awhile if you'd rather go back to our room. I don't want to keep you."

"Oh, Tamao-chan, I don't have anything to do anyway. I-" Nagisa tells her, stopping herself as someone walks past.

With flowing ebony trailing her, accented by streaks of brunette, the girl glides past the two friends, her pink attire a sure sign that she's of St. Lulim Girl's School. She is unlike any of the Lulim girls Nagisa has seen, emanating grace and prominence with each step. If Nagisa had to compare, the girl's smooth strides could easily be a rival to Shizuma's.

"Is that?" She asks.

"That was Mori-sama." Tamao confirms.

"She's amazing!" Nagisa exclaims, continuing to watch the fading steps as Shizuka exits the cafeteria.

"Yes, Mori-sama has had that effect on all the girls that have seen her." Tamao explains, her violet eyes aglow as she lets her mind wander.

"Tamao-chan never did make her acquaintance, right? Why don't we go introduce ourselves!" Nagisa chirps in excitement, leaping from her seat to Tamao's side of the booth.

"I'm… not so sure that's a good idea." She replies, putting a hand to her cheek.

"Eh? Why not? Do you think she won't like us?" Her roommate asks, the zeal she had just developed slowly deflating.

Tamao shakes her head and corrects herself, "No, Mori-sama is a kind person. I just don't think it's a good idea. Besides, I still have a lot of work ahead of me."

"Oh alright, then Tamao-chan should concentrate on her work. I'm not going to keep pestering you. I'm going to see if I can catch up to Mori-sama instead! Maybe I can introduce her to Tamao-chan later!" Nagisa happily suggests, taking off in the direction they'd seen Shizuka leave and adding, "I'll see you back in our room! Good luck with your work, Tamao-chan!"

"Nagisa!" Tamao shouts, extending her hand to stop the over-enthused girl, "Nagisa…"

* * *

Shizuka is absent-minded. Though the year in France had come and gone without much deviation from her usual routines back in Japan, she was at a loss of her place in Astraea. She senses that the Astraea she knew is changed and things are in motion now that will no doubt affect her, but what should she make of it? If she goes along, she might deviate from herself and be lost among the waves perpetrated by others. If she fights it, it might be cumbersome and she dislikes conflict.

In her trance, she eventually finds herself nearing the lake at the heart of the hill, an ovular oasis that has often been used by some of the girls to hide away from school life. Shizuka, herself, has found herself wandering here, usually when stuck on some project she was working on. However, even this place gives off the unique fragrances of change. That, Shizuka recalls, is due to the fact that a common fixture of this area has already graduated. How strange it is to hear nothing, no rustling in the bushes, no innocent gasps coming from behind a tree. It had been a staple to Shizuka's various visits that, during such time, she'd spy the silver-maned beauty with yet another conquest. She smiles to herself at the memory and continues on her way.

Nagisa walks cautiously, taking note of the wanderer in the distance. Though she had been excited to meet her, now that she finds herself alone, Nagisa is apprehensive of revealing herself, taking instead to stalking her from behind the foliage. She is curious; Shizuka doesn't seem to have a purpose for coming to this place. Her steps are erratic and she appears to be staring off into space. It is quite a different perception of the girl than Nagisa had originally held. Still, despite how erratic they were, Shizuka's form glides as she walks, only aided by the long ebony stream flowing from her. Her wardrobe fits her perfectly and is unique amongst the other Lulim uniforms Nagisa had seen. Though she does keep the pink skirt to preserve her school's colour on the outfit, she doesn't wear the marigold sweater that Chikaru and Kagome wear and neither does she wear the rose sweatshirt with cream sleeves of the other girls. In place of that, Shizuka wears a sleeveless crimson qipao adorned in gold embroidery. Frilled wheat sleeves are attached to the qipao's shoulders by crisscrossing brown leather straps. If Nagisa didn't know better, she could have sworn to have seen a sketch of the outfit last year among Chikaru's many doodles of clothing for her Henshin Club.

"What is she doing, I wonder." She whispers to herself, carefully moving from one tree to the next.

A light breeze starts to blow across the trees, the last chilly wind before spring. As it passes, the leaves rustle and chime. Nagisa sees Shizuka stop and listen to them, letting the air flow through her hair, brushing strands against her cheek. She is curious and so chooses to listen to the leaves, as well. However, whatever it is that the older girl is experiencing eludes Nagisa and she can only frown in disappointment. Suddenly, above her, the wind has caused a few leaves to detach from their branches and fall. It dies then and the leaves float down gently. Then, moments later, Nagisa loses them. They seem to have disappeared right before her eyes. She shakes her head of the distraction. She didn't come out to watch falling leaves. However, when she looks back to where Shizuka had been, she finds that the girl is gone also.

"Huh? Where did she go?" She gasps, leaving the tree from where she hid to search for her.

Further along, she discovers the girl, her distant form standing idly before the lake. In her hands are several leaves. Nagisa's eyes widen in surprise. Had she caught the leaves? Shizuka lifts the leaves and takes one into her other hand. She twirls it for a bit, saying something that Nagisa can't quite make out. Letting the breeze wash over her once more, she gently places it onto the water. The wind pushes the surface of the water and the leaf begins moving deeper into the lake as both Shizuka and Nagisa watch. Nagisa can't understand Shizuka's purpose, but continues to watch intently. The older girl lifts the hand holding the other leaves straight forward and lets them catch the wind. After a while, she releases them, too, watching as the winds carry them over the leaf in the water.

For a moment, they stay like that, Shizuka staring out into the lake and Nagisa hiding behind her tree. It is a calm that Nagisa isn't quite familiar with and makes her impatient. As she bites her lip, frustrated over watching such a boring scene, she begins taking the first steps forward when a rock finds it way into the lake, sinking the leaf.

Nagisa turns in time with Shizuka and spots the culprit, an arriving Kenjou Kaname. She takes back to her hiding place, knowing too well what sorts of trouble the new Spica President could cause. Last year, she and her girlfriend nearly ruined the upperclassmen play purely for malicious ends. What could she possibly want with Shizuka?

"Ahoy!" She purrs, waving casually even as she discards a second rock from her hand.

"Kaname…" Shizuka growls, "Looks like you regressed back to your old look. Did Amane not take to your cloned appearance?"

"Imitation is the _sincerest_ form of flattery, isn't it? I thought she would have been impressed, but now that she has her princess, I dare not entice her." Came the sly response as Kaname pats the braid draped over her left shoulder.

"Unrequited love? Never knew you to give up." Shizuka sneers, "Mellowing in your old age perhaps?"

"Maturing, I'd say. More than I can say for you. You still seem to have your head in the clouds." The President retorts, kicking another rock into the lake.

Shizuka growls at the act, saying, "It's called meditation. Try it. It suits you, given Spica's high stress environment."

"I always thought meditation was sitting over hot coals or something or was that a bit too much for your tender flesh?" Kaname bites back.

"Did you want a taste? I suppose you were never that successful a flirt around here." Shizuka fires, "Of course, you tried."

"Unlike you. You could have had anyone, but that's just it, isn't it? You never try." Kaname returns.

Shizuka closes her eyes, smiling to herself, "I didn't have to."

"Oh, that's right. They just fell in line… and you ran." Kaname corrects herself, moving closer.

"Walked." Shizuka corrects, "Shall I demonstrate?"

With that said, she begins moving past the Spica Student Council President, the graceful poise returning as Nagisa looks on. However, Kaname would not leave it at that. She grabs Shizuka's wrist, stopping her and turning her about, pressing her lips to it. Shizuka grunts in discomfort, pulling away, but gives the President her attention.

"I want a duel." Kaname exclaims.

"A duel?" Shizuka asks, giving the girl an odd look.

"Yes, a duel in tennis. No stakes, just a test of skill." She clarifies.

Shizuka shows disinterest and turns away from her again, but Kaname is persistent. She rushes around to stop her again and makes the same request, moving in even closer. Shizuka can feel the hot breath escaping her lips as she says these words and Kaname's scarlet eyes are stern like a viper watching prey.

"What's gotten you so intense with me all of a sudden? I thought you gave up on me in our third year." Shizuka's silky voice cooes, causing Kaname to back away.

Straightening herself out, she answers, "Destiny."

"I'm sorry. Wasn't that the same line you used on Amane? Hitting on me now that your prince is off limits?" Shizuka muses, "Poor Momomi. Then again, I guess she is into that sort of thing."

"Each person has her own destiny, Shizuka. Amane has fulfilled hers. Now, you must fulfill yours. Destiny must not be denied." Kaname states.

"Well, I have my free will." Shizuka casually offers in retort.

"Then, I should ask, if it is only free will in question, why will you not accept my challenge? Might it be fear?" The President says, giving her prey a sly look.

"Indifference." She lets the word drift and takes her leave.

Once again, Kaname bars her path, forming a conclusion of the encounter aloud, "You say you're not interested, that you're indifferent, yet you are still here."

"I believe you're the reason for that." Shizuka responds.

"Really? The Shizuka I knew wouldn't have let something like that stand in the way of her 'free will'." Kaname blasts, again immersed in the ebony strands.

"Maybe I find you amusing." Shizuka says, pushing the girl away.

"Amusing, then be amused. I only ask that you be amused by me in a tennis match. Or does that go against your _free will_?" Kaname sneers, emphasising the last two words as to imply they and the destiny she spoke of are one in the same.

Not one to fall into such traps, Shizuka brushes away some loose strands and tell her, "No, it doesn't go against my free will. I'm only curious as to why you want one so much."

"As I said, there are no stakes. I simply want to have a match." Is the response.

Shizuka sighs, "Then, you'll have it."

"Splendid. Day after next at ten. I'm looking forward to it."

With that said, Kaname takes her leave. Shizuka watches her fading form then takes her eyes back to the lake. Once Kaname is no longer seen, she takes a few steps back to the trees and stops. Nagisa wonders what must be going on inside the older girl's mind when…

"You can come out now. She's gone." Shizuka abruptly speaks.

At first, Nagisa doesn't make a move, chancing a guess that she had meant someone else. However, as she goes to peek out at her, Shizuka's hazels peer back at her. Slowly and as if expecting a scolding, Nagisa leaves her spot behind the tree and approaches the older girl.

"I'm sorry for spying. I didn't mean…" Nagisa begins to say.

"That girl. I wonder what she's up to." Shizuka interrupts.

"Eh? Girl? Do you mean Kenjou-san?" Nagisa asks, confused.

"Yes, I thought I had escaped Kaname's weird plans." Shizuka adds with a frustrated sigh.

"What are you going to do?" The redhead asks.

"Tennis match, I suppose." Shizuka answers, frowning.

"She was like this last year, too." Nagisa tells her, "She challenged Amane to a tennis match."

Shizuka brushes away some more strands of hair, muttering, "Spica girls, they love their competitions."

"Not all girls from Spica are that bad. Yaya-chan and Hikari-chan are good. They wouldn't force you to play if you didn't want to." Nagisa argues, defending the honours of her friends from Spica, "And Tsubomi-chan once baked cookies with our other friends just to cheer me up!"

Shizuka smiles at the girl and pats her on the head, saying, "Alright, I'm sorry. Just Kaname is the weird one then. Anyway, I don't think we've been properly introduced. I am a sixth year Class A student, Mori Shizuka."

"Oh, right! Fifth year Class Moon, Aoi Nagisa." Nagisa greets.

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Nagisa-chan." She replies warmly.

Nagisa nods and smiles back, "It was an honour to meet you, too, Mori-sama!"

"Hm, Shizuka. I never understood why people give me such a lofty title." Shizuka replies.

"Okay, Shizuka-sam-" Nagisa corrects, but is interrupted again.

Shizuka had placed her finger over the girl's mouth to say, "Not -sama. I'll see you later."

* * *

_Kedakaki yuri no shiro no gotoku_

_ Fushigi bara no rei ni gotoku_

_Aoba no nobe midori no gotoku_

_Ten no kisaki wa uruwashiku emu_

Yaya and Tsubomi sing with the rest of the Saintly Choir, their voices in perfect harmony. One of the Etoiles, Konohana Hikari had been a member of the choir, but in becoming Etoile, she had to leave it to tend to those duties. However, that never stopped and still hasn't stopped her from visiting and singing along. In addition to being something she enjoys, Hikari adores her roommate's singing. In fact, Yaya's voice has gained her much recognition in Spica and, like Amane had with Hikari, many have compared it to the voice of an angel. Yaya even enjoys fans within the choir itself, though she seems to be oblivious to any of this, having been pining for Hikari until the end of last year. About an hour later, the Saintly Choir ends their practice for the day. Hikari says her goodbyes as she is going to meet with Amane in the garden, assuring her two close friends that she'll see them later at their usual spot with a wink.

As she departs, Yaya moves over to the window and stares out as she has been doing recently. The other girls want to approach her, but rumours have spread that Yaya already has a significant other. Some believe it to be Hikari, having remembered how forward she had been in her pursuits. There are other suggestions, though they are all pure speculation. Yaya hasn't even made the attempt since the Etoile-sen. Of course, unlike the previous year, Yaya has remained active in the Saintly Choir and interacts with her friends regularly. She even teases them like before.

As the other girls gossip, Tsubomi simply gazes at her Yaya-senpai. Outside, a devilish grin presents itself on Makoto's features as she watches the scene playing before her. She'd known all about Yaya's infatuation with Hikari and how it all fell apart last year with Hikari's flowering relationship with Ootori Amane. She also knows that, like Amane, Yaya has a growing fanbase due to her outgoing nature and brilliant voice, which received widespread attention when she sang before a large gathering of girls who had been watching the Amane/Kaname tennis match last year. Seeing little Tsubomi's eyes intently watching her, Makoto begins pondering as she goes back to the Student Council Office.

* * *

That night, the friends gather together in Tamao and Nagisa's room for their first Midnight Tea Party of the semester. Tamao prepares the tea that Nagisa has chosen and Chiyo unwraps a bundle of cookies she'd made in Cooking Club. Yaya's solemn attitude from earlier in the day disappears completely and she makes her usual jokes, happily discussing the coming days.

"Shizuka-senpai is so cool! Today, she had an encounter with Kenjou-san from Spica." Nagisa chirps.

"Kenjou Kaname?" Hikari asks, naming the nemesis she was forced to endure.

"You're in luck, Hikari. Looks like Kaname's 'fallen in love' with someone else." Yaya teases, taking a cookie.

"Kenjou-san? What did she want with Mori-sama?" Tamao asks her roommate.

"I didn't hear it very clearly, but they got really close." Nagisa answers, recalling the events.

"Why didn't Nagisa-oneesama hear them clearly?" Chiyo asks, pouring her another cup of tea.

"Oh, I was still hiding behind the tree at the time." Nagisa explains.

"Hiding behind a tree?" Yaya and Hikari question her in unison.

"Nagisa-sama probably saw them by accident and decided to eavesdrop." Tsubomi suggests, about to lecture the older girl.

"No, that's not it. I wanted to introduce myself to Shizuka-senpai, but she looked so calm and I didn't want to disturb her. She was doing something with falling leaves and it looked weird, but nice, too. I wonder what she was doing." Nagisa elabourates, going off on a tangent by the end.

"Uh, Nagisa…" Tamao says, trying to get her back on subject.

"Oh, I remember Kenjou-san said she wanted to duel!" Nagisa blurts out.

"A duel?" Yaya wonders.

"Do either of them know how to fence?" Chiyo asks, imagining what it would look like and where they might even have a duel like that.

"I'm sure they do, Chiyo-chan." Tamao says, having knowledge of both their histories, "In Astraea, there are only three that are prodigies in athletics. Two of them are obvious; they are Kenjou Kaname-san and Ootori Amane-sama. However, before she went to France, Mori Shizuka-sama was also a well-known athlete."

"What happened?" Tsubomi wonders, having never heard about this third contender.

After pouring another round for her friends, Tamao continues to explain, "It isn't so much that anything happened, Tsubomi-chan. Amane-sama and Kenjou-san love to compete. Amane-sama believes that every time she wins, she is bringing honour to Spica. Kenjou-san believes that people can only improve themselves when they compete, but Mori-sama is different. That's why she enrolled in Lulim. She is incredible, but for whatever reason, she doesn't want to show it."

"It must be because she's afraid she'll get outshined by Amane-sama. Isn't that right, Hikari-senpai?" Tsubomi confidently says.

"Speaking of Amane-senpai, our Etoile duties have kept her from competing with Starbride. I hope they'll both be alright." Hikari recounts, "Also, she told me someone came back this year from Russia. She sounded upset by it."

"Do you mean Kusanagi Makoto-san?" Tamao asks, getting a nod from the blonde.

"Kusanagi? Oh, that's just great." Yaya grunts.

"Does Yaya-chan know Kusanagi-san?" Nagisa enquires, covering for the fact that she'd just consumed two cookies at once.

"Oh yea… Kusanagi's like Kaname's understudy. I was so glad to be rid of her last year, but then Kaname started up trouble with Hikari. Now, they're both here… I guess I'll just have to sick her on Tsubomi." Yaya teases, ruffling the younger girl's pink hair and messing up her taupe headband.

"Pushing your problems on another student is improper behaviour for a student of Spica!" Tsubomi scolds, only earning more of Yaya's wrath.

Wrapping her arm tightly around her, Yaya muses, "Oh, Kusanagi's going to love you. Maybe she'll even break you enough for me to make a real room temp out of you."

"Yaya-senpai!" Tsubomi complains as the girls laugh together.

**Author's Note:** Ah the return of the tea party. Such a staple of the anime cannot be left out and I hope I started it off well with this one.

This chapter establishes the rivalry that, in the anime was between Amane and Kaname. Some other incidents were less pronounced and even less elabourated, but it got me to think of this story with a third rival in Shizuka. Also, I always felt that Miator and Spica kept taking center stage and getting all the attention, but that seemed to only be because of how dramatic the students of both schools can be. Even the relationships like Nagisa and Shizuma or Amane and Hikari or even Tamao and Nagisa or Yaya and Hikari were completely mad and filled with unnecessary angst. Well, perhaps from a male perspective, at least. x) However, Lulim's Chikaru and Kagome were always watching from the opposite side of the drama spectrum, being of help to the others and not actively engaging. Apart from the manga's portrayal of a conniving Chikaru mastermind, I felt that Lulim was the buffer between the two schools. And yet, Chikaru never stepped in during all of Kaname's schemes even though she helped Hikari later on with an amnesiac Amane *try saying that thrice fast ^_^;;;*. I had wondered why that was and then it occurred to me… in astounding pornographic fashion *I really must stop trusting google to find me proper sources* what might befall sweet benign Chikaru should she engage actively between the likes of Amane and Kaname. I thought, perhaps there was someone else at Lulim to handle those situations, only she had been absent during the year the anime took place, leaving Kaname to run wild with her mad schemes.

I also felt Yaya, in the anime, had far too much time on her hands, spending near every waking moment trying to seduce innocent oblivious Hikari. She seemed much too outgoing to be occupying all her time chasing after a one-sided love and so, I altered Makoto's role from the manga *who needs another rival to Amane, right? xD* and set the stage for her to be Yaya's antagonist. Of course, Makoto is a fifth year to Yaya's fourth, but Yaya seems very capable and a single grade higher shouldn't make much of a difference to her.

In the coming chapters, there will be more interactions and more original characters. Here's to each of them turning out well! Until next time! *poof gone*

次回予告

Nagisa: Shizuka-senpai was so cool!

Tamao: Uh oh…

Nagisa: Tamao-chan?

Tamao: Is Nagisa going to fall for another star?

Nagisa: Tamao-chan…

Next time on Strawberry Panic, Ebb and Flow!

Tamao: Maybe we should look at what's happening in Spica next.

**この番組はメディアファクトリーとご覧のスポンサーの提供でお送りいしました****!**

次回をお楽しみに


	3. Ebb and Flow

**この番組はメディアファクトリーとご覧のスポンサーの提供でお送りいします****!**

**Disclaimer:** Sakurako Kimino, the creator of Strawberry Panic and Media Factory, the company that sponsors its anime, own all copyrighted material this fanfiction may include such as characters, events, et cetera.

The rest of it is mine... ALL MINE! BWAHAHAHHA! *thunder crackles in the background* ... So no stealing! =p Well, unless you ask me nicely. ^.^;;;

**Author's Note: **Thank you, Nene-chan, Usagi-sama, and Guest. I hope I keep you guys interested!

Last time, we established that Kaname and Shizuka are not friends. =p If this had been a more action-based series, I'm sure Shizuka would be pulling off a finishing move on her. She does appear to have the potential, what with her stunning speed. I actually had several battle scenarios playing in my head as I wrote that scene. xD In one of them, Shizuka revealed her hanyou status and Sankou Tesshou'd Kaname into the next millennium!

I've also hinted at Makoto's plans, though there's more to it than that. Actually, I believe I started it off already at the tea party. Well now, what are we waiting for? Let's see what happens! kukuku...

_~Strawberry Panic: The Second Year~_

Hikari watches on as her prince rides on her white horse, having some time from their duties to relax. The discussions her friends had yesterday still play in her mind and she thinks on them. _"Everything has worked out for the best. Last year during this time, I would never have thought I'd be with Amane-senpai. Last year, Nagisa-san gave us an even bigger surprise. Yes, this year has to be filled with amazing new things, too! I wonder what they'll be."_

**Ebb and Flow**

Yaya stands outside the church, her back leaning against its white stone walls. Even though it had been just like old times the night before with all of her friends beside her, the troubles in Yaya's mind persist. She can't help herself but to draw upon them. Promises or not, there is no denying the feelings within one's own heart. Silently, Yaya apologises to Hikari. Maybe her will just isn't strong enough to let go. To that end, she finds herself wandering, almost in a stumble, to the exact spot where her precious memories had been created. She crouches, unsure of why she has done so, and witnesses her hands brushing the patches of grass. It is an odd move and Yaya doesn't understand her motives, but is also oddly unable to stop herself.

"What am I doing?" She growls, ready to punch the ground as she feels tears start to swell in her eyes.

"I'd say you're looking into a more suitable career path." A stinging voice answers her, footsteps approaching in the distance.

Yaya bolts up and turns with a glare. She knows this voice too well, "Kusanagi."

"Well, I'm glad you remember. It doesn't bode well for a person if her own rival forgets her." Makoto remarks, blowing a few strands of her silver bangs from her face, "Tell me, does Amane keep in touch with you?"

She takes a few steps forward, her emerald eyes gleaming, "Or maybe I should ask if she even knows you're alive."

Rather than acknowledge the insults, Yaya only displays a grin and, with a huff, asks, "Are you projecting on me, Kusanagi? How unbecoming. Just because your romance with Kaname failed miserably and made you run off to cold, frozen, bitter Russia, doesn't mean you should be taking it out on others."

"Kaname? Old news, my dear Yaya. You need to get with the times." Makoto returns, looking to the church wall.

"Really? I don't think I'm convinced." Yaya says, amber eyes piercing daggers into her rival, "Who, if you don't mind my asking."

"Russian girl." Comes the reply.

This would go on for a while, "What's her name?"

"Anna."

"A classmate?"

"One grade higher."

"That would mean university, wouldn't it?"

"No, in Russia, it's different."

"Oh, because I was about to correct myself. You attended as a high school first year, after all."

"It's still different."

"Curiouser and curiouser."

"Curiosity kills cats, you know."

"Are you worried about my p-"

"Seems I was wrong. You haven't changed at all." Makoto interrupts her, putting an end to the pointless trade offs.

"I have. I'm better." Her rival says anyway, fully aware and happy to fan the flames.

However, Makoto surprises her, pondering, "Which intrigues me. See, I've been keeping up to date about you. I didn't want to fall behind on my information like you have with me. I know all about what's happened with Hikari-chan."

"Not too difficult. She is only the Etoile." Yaya jabs, waving her off.

"I wasn't talking about that." She fires back, "I'm talking about a disturbing event that occurred last year, just after summer holidays."

Yaya stiffens as Makoto continues, the smirk on her lips curling ever more fiendishly, "I seem to recall that it was one of Hikari-chan's earliest dates with her prince. Remind me again, Yaya, what did you do after that date?"

Yaya lowers her head, knowing exactly what the girl was on about and shamed by her knowledge. Makoto takes the opportunity to answer for her, "It took a few days for her to get over it, didn't it? She even stopped going to choir practice. And classes, for shame. You had to have realised, Yaya, that Spica girls would take notice. What self-respecting Spica student would cut classes? That sort of degenerate behaviour is for the likes of Lulim and Miator so what could have possessed poor little Hikari-chan to ditch?"

"Shut it!" Yaya growls.

"Of course, I guess I shouldn't blame you." Makoto adds, surprising Yaya and she takes this chance to move closer, "Kaname does have a way of getting inside people's heads."

"What?" The bistre-haired girl mutters, the first time she's shown weakness before her enemy.

"What were her words exactly? 'The only thing that can defeat love is love?'" Makoto recites.

"The only thing… What do you want?" Yaya grumbles, losing her composure.

Makoto only shrugs and begins walking away, saying only, "I only wanted to know who has maintained my quick-witted rival. I should thank her. It isn't easy to reinforce a person's spirit after so much devastation. Such a person must be very special…"

"Special?" Yaya utters, left to her own devices.

* * *

Tsubomi leaves class and meets up with the girls from Lulim. They were always waiting outside for her, but then again, it isn't surprising that Spica classes are much more intensive than those of Lulim. Tsubomi smiles smugly to herself as she hears the others greet her.

"Afternoon." She greets, waving at them.

"The start of a new year is always so much fun, isn't it?" Kizuna buzzes, skipping as she and her friends walk together, "It's great to see all the new first years!"

"Kagome-chan and Tsubomi-chan were both first years last year. Did you enjoy it?" Remon asks them.

"Of course!" Tsubomi answers first, lifting her finger in her trademark pose, "To enter such a glorious school as Spica and be acquainted with none other than the current Etoile herself, I have absolutely no regrets about it."

Kagome nods and lifts her stuffed bear, "Percival also had fun."

"I bet Percival loved playing Juliet to your Romeo last year, right Kagome-chan?" Kizuna asks, patting her on the head.

"I was Juliet!" Tsubomi growls, still a bit bitter over how the young Lulim girl spent more time wooing her bear than interacting with her.

Worse still, Kagome's portrayal had received a standing ovation by all the underclassmen. Meanwhile, her portrayal of Juliet, which by her account was spot on, didn't even so much get a mention the next day. Tsubomi balls her hand into a fist at the memory, a vein revealing itself on her forehead.

"I'm only kidding, Tsubomi-chan. Of course, you were great in the play, too!" Kizuna says with a giggle, turning back to Kagome with a smile, "And meeting Nagisa-oneesama was fun, right? We even started an investigation with Chikaru-oneesama!"

"The Secrets Club is so much fun!" Remon exclaims, clasping hands with Kizuna in excitement.

Tsubomi closes her eyes, "I remember when I met Nagisa-sama, too. I think my senpai were talking about room temps at the time."

"Room temps…" Kagome mumbles, looking at Percival.

"That's right, Lulim doesn't really do that stuff either, huh?" Tsubomi asks, "If you did, you could have gotten a room temp this year."

"I guess so, Tsubomi-chan, but I've never really thought about it." Remon replies, putting a finger to her chin, "Besides, if I want to see a girl in an apron, I just have to attend Chikaru-oneesama's Henshin Club."

"It's different when you have a younger girl helping you out, though." Tsubomi suggests.

"I prefer it when I'm helping out, like when Kizuna and I are with Chikaru-oneesama." Remon says, copying Tsubomi's signature pose.

A few steps away and staring off into space, Kizuna thinks to herself, mumbling aloud, "Oh yea, we're third years now."

Her oblivious realisation dumbfounds both Tsubomi and Remon and causes them to sigh in sync as little Kagome looks on.

"Percival… I hope they are okay, too." She mutters.

* * *

Once they reach the dorms, Tsubomi decides to go on ahead, telling the others she has work to do. In reality, her motives are different, but she's kept her secretive nature. However, also as usual, her abrupt actions betray her true intentions and Kizuna and Remon giggle at her fading form.

Tsubomi turns the corridors and dashes up the stairs. As she runs, she takes notice of the door to her room, tracing its movement as it passes across her view. Rounding the next corner, she stops herself, hearing someone in the distance.

"... bara no… Um... Rei ni gotoku." The girl sings, struggling with the words.

Tsubomi continues to listen to her, "Aoba no… Nobe… Uh… Midori no gotoku"

"Ten no kisaki wa…" The girl sings, but can't come up with the remaining words.

"Uruwashiku emu!" Tsubomi finishes the line for her, revealing herself.

The girl is surprised and embarrassed, apologising before trying to run off. Tsubomi chases after her, mentally scolding herself for upsetting the girl when all she had wanted was to help her remember the words. Just before the girl could round the next corner, Tsubomi finally catches her, both girls dropping to their knees to catch their breath.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to practice more, but I couldn't wait to get inside my room first!" The girl blurts, bowing her head.

Tsubomi takes a few breaths before helping the girl back to her feet, "It's alright. I was only trying to help you remember the words."

Reassured, the girl lifts her head up to look at Tsubomi, her topaz eyes suddenly widening as she recognises her, "Oh, you're from the Saintly Choir!"

Taken aback at first, Tsubomi smiles warmly at the girl, nodding and greeting her, "Okuwaka Tsubomi. You can just call me, Tsubomi."

"My name is Inoue Eiko! I'm a first year! It's great to meet you, Tsubomi-senpai!" The girl replies, taking Tsubomi's hands in hers.

"Eh? Senpai? Me?" Tsubomi utters, baffled at being given such a title.

"I just enrolled in Spica a few days ago and already the work is overwhelming." Eiko whines, "And I didn't get to find out about the choir at all."

"Eiko-chan wants to join the Saintly Choir?" Tsubomi asks.

The younger girl nods, "Ever since I heard them singing at my church."

"Well then, you're in luck! The Saintly Choir is always looking for more members." Tsubomi tells her.

"Really?" Eiko's eyes light up as she asks.

"Yea, plus, from what I heard, you're probably a soprano. A few of our sopranos graduated last year so I'm sure we could really use some." Tsubomi continues, patting the girl on the head, and with a wink, adds, "Just leave it to me."

"Thank you, Tsubomi-senpai!" Eiko chirps, hugging Tsubomi and again surprising her.

* * *

Later in the day, though most students have already returned to the dorms, the Etoile, Ootori Amane, and Student Council Member, Kiyashiki Momomi, work tirelessly on the documents for upcoming events. The tension between them is obvious as Amane grunts in discomfort. Momomi had finished with another series of papers and had gone to hand them to the Etoile to sign, but when she placed them, her hand accidentally brushed against Amane's. Being the less upfront of the couple, Momomi does nothing more than blush in embarrassment, quickly returning to her seat. However, as she has been doing since they started working, Momomi peeks over a few times. She is hoping to find an opening with which to apologise for both herself and Kaname, the heinous actions they had perpetrated against Amane and Hikari. Unfortunately, each time she peers over to the tall, blue-haired athlete, she shrinks back.

The incessant glances are not fooling Amane, though, and they are not well received. Some time after signing her twentieth stack of papers, the athlete snaps, calling out the brunette. Momomi doesn't respond, hoping her silence would allow the uncomfortable situation to pass, but Amane is adamant. Since the end of the previous school year, Amane'd pulled all the stories from Hikari, including how she had found herself in each situation to begin with. It wasn't difficult for Amane to understand that Momomi had been Kaname's cohort and she is rather unforgiving in those matters.

"Don't think ignoring me will let me overlook your crimes, Momomi." She states, a stern look upon her face, "Kaname might have been the mastermind, but being a conspirator is just as bad."

Still, Momomi only takes it, letting each word strike her without counteraction. Amane's biting words sting at the girl, nonetheless, but what can she do? Everything the Etoile said is true even if the reasons she assumes for Momomi's actions are incorrect. Amane doesn't go so far as to say that Momomi craved power outright, but the way she speaks to her makes it easily deciphered to be the case.

However, Momomi only helped Kaname out of love and had been hurt in similar ways when she discovered Kaname's love for Amane. That was in the past now; Kaname's love was revealed to stem from other reasons and she's since repaired the damage. Momomi is Kaname's only interest in romance and that issue has since passed. Momomi tells herself that, as long as she has that, she could face the Amane's ridicule and mistrust. She would atone for her crimes bravely.

"Remember, you're not to go near Hikari." Amane reaffirms as she finishes signing her last document of the day.

Left by herself, Momomi only nods at the door, "Yes."

* * *

At the Student Council Office, Kaname and Makoto are still at it, going full speed with their plans and hardly being coy about it. On the contrary, they almost appear to be going back and forth between who might have the better schemes afoot. As Momomi quietly sulks inside, closing the door without a sound, Makoto erupts in a fiery spectacle, arrogance blatantly displayed.

"My campaign will be the end all be all of any of Spica's future plans. It might even put your tryst with Amane to shame." She proclaims, marveling at the ideas brewing in her mind.

"Is that so? Well, then you'll just have to see what I've in store this year." Kaname fires back, scarlet eyes narrowing at the younger girl.

"Oh? You mean she actually consented?" Makoto sneers, waving her off, "I never imagined she'd be slumming it this year."

"Oh, she consented and, when I'm done with her, she'll be perfection." Kaname purrs, moving closer to the shorter girl.

"That's if she'll even fall in line. If memory serves, she's not exactly dependable." Makoto says, "My plan, on the other hand, is foolproof."

"Really? You call her undependable when you're going after-" Kaname begins to counter.

Makoto quickly interrupts, "She's persistent, at least. You should know that from what she did last year."

"That I must concede. Still, do you really think she'll still show the same passion?" Kaname ponders, recalling the events.

"Who says I need her to?" Makoto notes.

"I see your plan and raise you one of my own: Dependable or not, I only need her to see the light." The President discloses, walking over to their silent company, "Momomi? You're unusually distant."

"Hm? It's nothing. I'll tell you later, after…" She answers, having been stirred by the blonde.

"Don't bother. I'm off to see about my wagers." Makoto says, taking her leave.

* * *

Chikaru busies herself with sewing. Another day has passed and things are in motion again. Though the former sixth years have graduated and left Astraea Hill, the rest have advanced a grade. They are wiser and more experienced than they were before, though certain characteristics never change. In keeping with that, it should mean a similar progression. Still, there is a key difference now. New first years have been added to the boiling pot. New ingredients always mean a difference in flavour and Chikaru did love to try new things.

Lifting the outfit in her hands, she smiles to herself, noting that this item in particular is for a certain someone. She handles its making with greater care, running her hands over every square inch as the pleasant memories of how she had obtained the necessary measurement play for her. She thinks on the returning students and their addition to the brew. They will be causing ripples, as well. Similar to the Nagisa incidents from last year, Chikaru ponders all the deviations to the schedule this time around. It should prove to be an interesting year.

* * *

Tamao takes a deep breath before continuing her task of looking over the schedule for the current semester. There have been a few changes to it since last year. Actually, this new schedule is quite unique to any that she'd seen over her five years at the school. The new Etoiles have caused quite a stir.

Nagisa rests beside her, having decided to help with Tamao's busy workload. Even so, the late hour is too much for the girl and she succumbed to it about an hour ago. Instead, Tamao is being assisted by the now second year Chiyo. Though she isn't their room temp anymore, Chiyo still spends more time with her two oneesama. Tamao smiles warmly at the girl as she gets a fresh pot of tea ready, intent on aiding the President through the night if need be.

"Thank you, Chiyo." Tamao whispers, taking the cup of tea being offered.

"It's no trouble, oneesama. I want to do what I can. Nagisa-oneesama needs her rest." The young girl replies, rubbing the back of her head with a blush.

Tamao gazes at the sleeping form of her roommate. She never would say it, but Nagisa hasn't been herself this year. In Tamao's mind, the answer was obvious. There is a very important person in the girl's life that's just not around anymore. Unfortunately for her, the silver-maned temptress of Astraea Hill graduated and is currently attending university in the city.

"Oneesama, what are you thinking about?" Chiyo asks her.

"Oh, no, it's nothing just…" Tamao replies to her.

Chiyo closes her eyes and a slight smile appears on her features, "Oneesama is worried about Nagisa-oneesama, isn't she?"

Hesitant to admit it, Tamao eventually nods, "Yes."

"Do you think they'll come back?" The girl enquires, thinking over a scenario where that would be possible.

"I'm not sure, Chiyo-chan. Universities run in a different schedule than we do. There may not be time." Tamao replies as the two gaze upon their sleeping friend.

**Author's Note:** New characters! xD What did you think of little Eiko-chan? When I envisioned her, I found myself thinking about Hikari and that's when I found myself rewatching that episode when Yaya explains how she and Hikari met and decided on an encore presentation. ^_^ That relationship will be developing in the coming chapters, but hopefully not very smoothly. Ah, the drama. =3

And speaking of Yaya, I hope everyone enjoyed their one-upmanship. It always irked me that Yaya became so pitiful towards the end and tried to quit the choir and all sorts of infantile acts when she started so strong. It didn't sit right with me and so, I thought to use Makoto to force her into her tough state. However, I do like her dramatic phase, as well, so I'll be sure to include that in upcoming chapters.

I also have a mention of the anger Amane must still feel towards Kaname and Momomi for what they did to Hikari, but this will also be addressed in further detail. I can't just have Amane seething with rage when, as Etoile, she'll need to actively work with the Student Council President. Also, it would be awkward if Hikari kept hiding from them…

The end of the chapter hints at something else. Can you guess? ^_^ Until then! *poof gone*

次回予告

Tamao: We were barely in this chapter!

Nagisa: *wakes up* Huh? What did you say, Tamao-chan?

Tamao: Maybe looking at Spica was a bad idea! Their stealing all our thunder!

Nagisa: But Tsubomi-chan and Eiko-chan are so cute together!

Tamao: Let's go to Lulim!

Nagisa: Tamao-chan...

Next time on Strawberry Panic, Set in Motion!

Tamao: Wait a minute! Lulim is the school that super popular students like Mori-sama and Chikaru-sama attend! Oh no!

**この番組はメディアファクトリーとご覧のスポンサーの提供でお送りいしました****!**

次回をお楽しみに


	4. Set in Motion

**この番組はメディアファクトリーとご覧のスポンサーの提供でお送りいします****!**

**Disclaimer:** Sakurako Kimino, the creator of Strawberry Panic and Media Factory, the company that sponsors its anime, own all copyrighted material this fanfiction may include such as characters, events, et cetera.

The rest of it is mine... ALL MINE! BWAHAHAHHA! *thunder crackles in the background* ... So no stealing! =p Well, unless you ask me nicely. ^.^;;;

**Author's Note: **Thank you for your review, my dear Guest. Haha, I do seem to have a knack for making the cutest of my characters interesting. In my Final Fantasy X fictions, Kirin and Rikku always seem to be fan favourites. I'm also glad to have the ability to thwart your borderline ADHD. ^.^ And don't you worry, Eiko'll be playing a large role in this fiction. =p

Chikaru was sewing last time. It was for a certain someone. Can you guess? Well, there really is only one person that could use an outfit right now. That will be playing out in the next chapter, taking up most of it. This chapter is its prelude and is quite possibly the only time I've written an entire chapter based on only half the day.

The consequence of meeting Eiko will present itself in this chapter, but it won't be anything drastically important. It's too early for any of that. x) Rest assured, though, Eiko will be playing a larger role in upcoming chapters.

Chapter 3 also brings in the Chikaru squad, but just like I'm sure you lot are realising from their scene in the chapter, I'm having trouble with them. I feel it is the reason for their lack of presence in the manga and anime. No drama = no story = no interest = little involvement with the plot. ¬.¬ Seems as though, their only purpose has been to be part of Chikaru's harem. xD

This is the exact opposite of Nagisa. The girl's practically a walking drama zone. Mind you, it could be simply that the girl's notorious now for being Shizuma's plaything, but her personality is a bit like you would believe a plaything to be. ^_^;;; In any event, I suppose that could be why she's still a main character despite no longer having the dramatic presence in her life at the hill.

_~Strawberry Panic: The Second Year~_

"_Destiny is the master of all the greats. She guides us, drives us, and lifts us to heights we never could alone. However, even the most well-renowned of leaders need their aides; like worker ants in a colony, they are the cogs that keep the pieces in place, building evermore, ensuring the future of the whole. I will strive hard, akin to those diligent drones, and my queen will sit atop her throne. That, dear Shizuka, is my destiny."_ Kaname tells herself, further cementing her adamant resolve. She peers out of the window of the Student Council Office at the prince and her princess in the distance, their forms under a rising morning sun.

**Set in Motion**

"I think it suits you." Chikaru comments, smiling as her model dresses.

"Sorry." Shizuka replies, earning a confused look from her roommate, "You spent all this time to make this for me and I'm about to dirty it."

To this, Chikaru only giggles, shrugging as she says, "It can't be helped, right? You have a busy life."

"Is this on right?" Shizuka asks, struggling with some of the straps.

"You've got a handle on it." The raven-haired girl tells her, examining the garment carefully, though perhaps giving more attention to its wearer.

"My my, mind your eyes. They're wandering." Shizuka muses, buckling the shorts in place.

"I'm a designer. I have to make sure it's a proper fit." Chikaru suggests with a wink, bringing a grin to the girl's face.

"Well, I think it fits snugly." Shizuka confirms, extending her assets to the designer's approval.

She moves on to the matching top, pulling on the sleeveless cotton pullover before going for the shirt's own straps. Though, Chikaru could have easily helped with all of them, they both knew she liked to watch. Once the final straps were tied behind Shizuka's neck, she presented herself before the girl, smoothing out the outfit. Chikaru looked her over, taking care to make sure each tan band was taught on the top. It was a combination of a form-fitted black spandex shirt, purposely unseamed at the top where it was covered by interwoven tan straps running right and left from the neck down to an upward angle at the torso, lining up with the wearer's bottom ribs. These straps met at the middle of the chest and were pinned there by a small red bow. On the back, they extended just enough to reach each other to be tied into bows, which was why each ended in a red tip. The pants were similar, a tight-fitting spandex base with the straps binding them, leading up to an open waist where the they could be tied into bows at the hips. The footwear is a pair of equally tan ankle boots with gripping rubber heels and comfortable gel soles.

"Looks good to me." Chikaru says, giving her stamp of approval.

"Guess that just leaves…" Shizuka let's the sentence trail.

"… the hair?" Chikaru finishes for her, having already gotten the brush.

* * *

Tsubomi studies by herself at the school library near Miator. She is currently on the subject of math, but that's not where her thoughts are. They are floating in a sea of notes and melodies, drifting with them, but fighting to turn the clefs and stops back into equations. Try as she might, though, there is nothing she can do. Studying is simply not going to happen. How unbecoming of a student of Spica. She should be able to block out any distractions in her pursuit of a higher education. She should-

"Tsuuuuuubbooooomiiii-chhhaannn!" The ghastly voice echoes in her ear, causing her to jump with a fright.

Seeing that it was only Yaya, though, and seeing the sly little bugger snickering at her start, Tsubomi balls up a fist and, with a growl, mouths off, "Yaya-senpai! Why are you… Why did you… Ooh, I'm always falling for those tricks!"

"Um, Tsubomi-chan…" Yaya whispers to her, coyly pointing at the other students in the library.

Tsubomi gasps, turning beet red at having just caused a scene, "Forgive my outburst. I'm sorry."

* * *

Chikaru finishes the braid and makes some final touches to the lush bundles of ebony. Shizuka has been meditating during this time, as she usually has. This time, however, it doesn't take. She can't get Kaname out of her mind. Since the challenge at the lake, Shizuka's thoughts have been distorted by the manipulator and she curses her weakness.

"The girl sure has _spunk_." She spits, letting off a heavy sigh.

"To have gotten you this unnerved, she must also have a certain level of skill." Chikaru giggles.

"Skillful or crafty, she's actually managed to slither her way into my brain." Shizuka grumbles.

"Maybe you wanted her slithering." Chikaru muses.

"I suppose it's the only way she'll learn." Shizuka admits.

Chikaru considers this, pausing long enough for her roommate to suspect something amiss and says, "I do believe she's gotten in too deep."

"The girls at Spica do seem to share a gift for doing that." Chikaru suggests.

Shizuka stands and twirls about, "Yes, it's called being a girl at Spica."

"Now now, play nice, Shizuka." Chikaru replies, smiling.

Shizuka winks back, going to the door to take her tennis racket and wrist bands before heading out.

* * *

"Why does Yaya-senpai always pick on me?" Tsubomi whines.

It has been a few minutes since her outburst and, though none of the other students are concerned with it anymore, Tsubomi is still upset at having made one. Yaya, on the other hand, is quite satisfied with herself and happy to have the flustered youngster to keep her mind off other things.

"That's because Tsubomi-chan is so small. It would be a waste not to pick on you." She explains, a sly grin stretching across her face.

"I'm not that small anymore. I'm in my second year now. There is a new class of first years for Yaya to be a pain." Tsubomi grumbles, pouting.

"Tsubomi is still young enough to suffice." Yaya reasons, patting the girl on the head.

To this, Tsubomi develops her own grin, making mention that, "Well, I might not be as sufficiently young as you think."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yaya asks.

"I mean to say, I'm a senpai, too." She answers her, wagging a finger.

"Oh, I see." The response is oddly mild, but Tsubomi continues on, blissfully unaware.

"Her name is Inoue Eiko. She's a first year, but no teasing her." She says.

"That's wonderful, Tsubomi-chan." Yaya congratulates, though her tone seems less than jubilant.

Tsubomi takes notice this time, but doesn't know how to react, looking at Yaya in confusion as the older girl looks away, sinking back into a detached state.

* * *

Chikaru walks the halls of the Strawberry Dorms, papers in both hands as she contemplates a few things. Shizuka has already gone to meet with her challenger and that leaves Chikaru with nothing to do. At least, that is her feeling. She finds herself sighing, rather unusual for her considering no problems were afoot. Although, perhaps one might reveal itself soon.

"Chikaru-sama!" A high-pitched voice says, her tone showing her surprise.

"Oh, Nagisa-chan!" She replies, as she takes her attention from the papers to the redhead opposite.

After the initial shock, the fifth year student sinks back down, her expression hinting at melancholy. Having a certain sense about these things, the raven-haired President of Lulim takes notice, but even knowing, she understands that it is Nagisa who must decide whether or not to consult someone about it. In any event, she'd already been holding onto it for some time.

"What is Chikaru-sama looking at?" The girl asks, masking her actual emotions with zest.

"Just a few designs I have for the Henshin Club. Here." Chikaru answers, showing her the sketches.

"Wow, they look so cute!" Nagisa explains as she usually did, adding, "They don't look like Chikaru-sama's other drawings."

"Nagisa-chan has a good eye. These were made by someone else who is very talented." Chikaru admits, gazing at the sketches warmly.

"Does that mean there's a fashion designing type of club at Lulim?" Nagisa beams, showing genuine excitement, though Chikaru begins to understand why.

She covers her mouth with her right hand and giggles at the poor girl, "Sorry, Nagisa-chan, these weren't created in a club."

Hearing this causes the redhead to sink back down again, a disappointed voice mumbling that, "There aren't any new clubs this year."

"Is Nagisa-chan interested in joining a club?" Chikaru asks.

"No… Maybe? I'm not sure…" She says, finally stumbling in her struggle to maintain the façade.

"Nagisa-chan?"

"I miss Shizuma-sama." The girl blurts, hugging her arms for comfort.

"Nagisa-chan…" Chikaru cooes, brushing some of the girl's hair.

"I try to keep myself busy, but nothing helps." Nagisa continues, looking down, "That's why I started looking for clubs, but they're all the same ones from last year."

Chikaru doesn't say anything. It isn't the time. She hasn't let all of it out just yet. Still, it may become too much for her to get it all off her chest. If that happens, what could Chikaru do about it? She thinks on this as she continues to console the girl. Honestly, she could use a distraction, too. Though she couldn't place it exactly, something feels missing. As she gazes down at Nagisa, she starts to have an idea.

"I think I feel lonely. I know I shouldn't. It doesn't make sense, but that's what I feel. I haven't told Tamao-chan or anyone else. I don't want to worry them. I think I've been better about hiding it this time and it isn't as bad as it was then, anyway." Nagisa rambles, tears welling in her eyes despite what she just said, "Last time, I was so confused. Shizuma-sama was suffering; even I could tell. But that was because of Kaori-san and she couldn't help it. Neither of us could. This time it's different, right? We're together already. So why do I still feel like this? Is something wrong with me? Maybe I'm just thinking about it too much. Now, I'm embarrassed that I'm talking so much. This isn't like me. Am I going crazy? I jus-"

"This way, Nagisa-chan!" Chikaru suddenly says, taking her hand and pulling her along the hallway.

"What is it, Chika-" Nagisa asks, but is quickly silenced.

Chikaru shushes the girl, hiding with her behind a corner as she peeks out. Nagisa can't see anything from where she is, but she is curious. A few moments later, Chikaru turns to her, promptly enlisting her services in the Secrets Club. Nagisa blinks in confusion, but that doesn't stop Chikaru from pulling her along, hiding at the balcony overlooking the ground floor of the dorms where Nagisa finally notices Tamao with her measuring tape. She understands what must have been Chikaru's intention and is also interested to know what her roommate is up to, nodding her confirmation and new affiliation with the Secrets Club.

* * *

Tamao stands before a short girl with curled blonde hair. She is wearing a light yellow sweater over her extensively pink outfit. It seems rather obvious the girl is from Lulim, but she can't be identified as she's standing with her back turned… or so Chikaru notes. The raven-haired girl stands at a window on the Lulim wing of the dorms, binoculars pointed at the courtyard below. As she spies on the two, she reports all the details she gleams to Nagisa, who is sat beside her with a notepad. When the older girl unveiled that she was in possession of the mini-binoculars before even knowing about Tamao's activities, Nagisa was a bit suspicious, but she was truly lonesome and Chikaru had been very good with that in the past.

"She's measuring her bust now. I think she's asking the girl to turn." Chikaru reports.

"What do you think it means, Chikaru-sama?" Nagisa asks, jotting down everything she hears.

"Oh! She's just turned around. It's Kagome-chan!" The super sleuth reveals.

"Kagome-chan?" Nagisa gasps, standing up to see for herself, "What is Tamao-chan doing taking Kagome-chan's measurements?"

"That's a good question. A very good question." Chikaru states, mimicking the main characters of old noir films.

"Last year," Nagisa recounts, "Tamao-chan did the same thing to me. When we first met, she suddenly decided to take all my measurements."

"Interesting, yes, very interesting. Do you believe it could be related?" Chikaru ponders, tapping her chin just as in the films.

"Maybe. Tamao told me later that she was collecting as much information as she could about me." Nagisa explains, "But I didn't know why she did that yet."

"Think back, Nagisa-chan. Is there anything else you can remember?" Chikaru enquires, seeming to be analysing the data gathered.

"That's all I can think of." The redhead says, "Sorry, Chikaru-sama."

"No, that's alright." She replies, going back to the two with her binoculars, "I think we've learned all we're going to in the field."

This puzzles Nagisa, who hadn't been part of the Secrets Club's previous investigations, "Eh? Chikaru-sama?"

"Looks like Tamao is saying something now." Detective Minamoto resumes reporting.

"What is she saying?"

"I can't quite make it out. Since Kagome-chan is shorter than Tamao-chan and since Tamao-chan has such long hair, her speech is being masked. It's as if they know we're watching." Chikaru tells her.

"Really?" Nagisa reacts in surprise.

Chikaru giggles at this, assuring her that, "I'm only kidding. They're just too far away."

The speed at which Nagisa's excitement deflates is astounding, but her curiosity only grows. She has become very invested in the case, which Chikaru had dubbed the Measurements of the Mysterious Tamao. The two return to the scene to watch it play out. After Tamao finishes speaking to the young girl, she smiles and pats her on the head, leaving with information in hand, written down in a similar booklet to the one she had last year with details on Nagisa. When she's out of view, Kagome lifts up her bear and appears to speak to it, her expression remaining unchanged since the start of the event.

"Tamao-chan has left the scene. I move that we take the data we have and proceed with detailed analysis to see if we can piece it together." Chikaru announces, turning to Nagisa who only looks at her in confusion.

* * *

At the Secrets Club Headquarters… also the headquarters of the Henshin Club and Puppetry Club, Chikaru and Nagisa go over what they know. A bulletin board has been assembled at the front of the room with pictures and notes on the scene. How Chikaru obtained pictures of it when she had only been shown with binoculars is left unexplained. Chikaru only says they come from her "sources", whatever that means.

"Our suspect was last seen fleeing the scene with documents in hand. She was holding a roll of measuring tape in her right hand as seen in the first photograph." Chikaru states for the record, adding a headshot of Tamao to the board.

"Fleeing?" Nagisa asks, scratching her cheek, a bead of sweat sliding down her face.

Continuing on, the detective clips a headshot of Kagome and adds it to the board as well, "She was seen speaking with a second year student attending St. Lulim Girl's School by the name Byakudan Kagome. Kagome-chan was holding what appears to be a bear that she calls Percival."

"Doesn't Kagome-chan always follow Remon-chan and Kizuna-chan around?" Nagisa enquires.

"Brilliant deduction, Nagisa-chan!" She congratulates, going back to the board, "So, if Kagome-chan is usually with Remon-chan and Kizuna-chan, where are they in this photo? Why aren't they with her?"

"Oh, because maybe Tamao-chan wanted to meet with Kagome-chan alone!" Nagisa exclaims, starting to be drawn in.

"Yes, now the question is why." Chikaru clamours, "What could cause these two individuals, who don't act in this way under normal circumstances, to suddenly act so out of character?"

"Do you think Tamao-chan has feelings for Kagome-chan?" Nagisa wonders.

"Hm, interesting analysis. How did you come to this conclusion, Nagisa-chan?" Detective Minamoto enquires of the girl.

"Well, the measuring tape seems to be a big clue." Nagisa explains, "I remember now that Tamao-chan told me why she had measured me so carefully now. She told me that she didn't have a roommate until I transferred to Astraea Hill last year. Since I was the first person to room with her, she grew attached and ended up obsessing over me."

"So you believe the tape as used this time could be a sign that Tamao-chan's obsessive behaviour is now being directed at Kagome-chan?" Chikaru questions, her eyes unmoved from the headshot of Tamao.

"Does that not make sense?" Nagisa asks, scratching her cheek again.

"Well… yes and no. On the one hand, Tamao-chan's use of the measuring tape could be a sign that she's attached herself to Kagome-chan. However, since they don't typically run in the same circles, we can't be certain of it without more information. Furthermore, there's the issue of Kagome-chan. If it was only that Tamao-chan was interested in her, why would she be alone when she's normally with Remon-chan and Kizuna-chan?" Chikaru ponders, telling Nagisa of the potential problems with their story, "We're missing something."

"So, you don't think Tamao-chan is interested in Kagome-chan?" Nagisa chances a guess, having not understood a thing.

"Hm… Nagisa, isn't one of Tamao-chan's assistants a second year named Tsukidate Chiyo? Chikaru enquires.

"Huh? Yes, Chiyo-chan has been helping Tamao along with Chihaya-chan and Mizushima-san." Nagisa replies.

"I see." Chikaru utters, considering this information, "Perhaps, the measurements were meant as a baseline measurement for outfits of some sort."

"I don't think Tamao-chan is as 'considerate' as Chikaru is on these things." Nagisa mumbles, implications floating about in her words about the Lulim President's… abundance of… club members.

Chikaru turns to her with a blush, "Oh, well, I suppose not. However, it doesn't take much 'consideration' to become a senpai, Nagisa-chan."

"Oh…" The redhead thinks aloud, "Tamao-chan is like a senpai to the girls of Miator now."

* * *

_"Let's retire for today." Chikaru told her, ending the club's session._

Nagisa makes the trip back to her room. When she enters, she spots Tamao busying herself with more papers, though it is clear from where Nagisa stands that the booklet of measurements is also on her desk. She eyes it as she goes to her bed. Tamao has been so immersed in whatever she's doing that she only takes notice of her roommate's return once she sits down on her mattress.

"Oh, Nagisa-chan. Welcome back." She greets, noticeably covering the booklet with other papers.

"It's good to be back…" Nagisa says sheepishly, rubies flashing to the covered booklet a few times.

"Where has Nagisa-chan been?" Tamao asks her, noticing her odd behaviour.

"Yes, I saw some things that grabbed my attention. Lots of things, in fact." Her roommate answers her, peeking at the Student Council President from the corner of her eye.

Tamao is wary of her actions, but only asks, "What was it?"

"Oh, it wouldn't be something Tamao-chan cares about." Nagisa replies coyly, going over to her desk to study.

"Nagisa-chan…" Tamao mutters, left to guess what has her roommate acting unusually shaded.

* * *

"Alright, Kaname, I'm here." Shizuka calls out, having arrived on the tennis courts of Spica, "Let's get this over with."

The Spica Student Council President, adorned in the same black attire from her match against the Etoile, approaches the courts, greeting her opponent, "Yes, let us begin. Let me start you on your path."

**Author's Note:** Poor Tsubomi. Hopefully Eiko will protect her from Yaya's teasing. Without Hikari to distract her, Yaya's full wrath can be deadly for an inexperienced second year student. =p If I was Tsubomi, I'd definitely use my Eiko shields, but we'll see what she chooses.

That outfit I gave Shizuka was done on two counts: The first was to give more detail to Chikaru's actual activities. The manga and anime seem to just have her floating about, solving problems as they appear and/or starting her own trouble. This gives her life more… life. xD We can't be having the ever-helpful Chikaru read like a stalker. =p The second reason was to show off my outfit describing skills… Yes, I know they are just awful. xD Believe me, though, if you saw the outfit, you'd want to describe it, too. It's deliciously complicated.

Oh, and how can I skip over mentioning the glorious return of the Himitsubu. One of my favourite episodes of the anime was Hydrangeas with the rain and umbrellas. When Chikaru shouted the phrase about scanning the scene of the crime carefully and snapped the chalk across the board, I couldn't stop myself laughing. It was actually the single scene that made me a fan of her character. As such, I simply had to bring a rendition of it to my fiction and what better way than to immerse it into two points of story I wanted to get out, that Nagisa was lonely without Shizuma and that Tamao might be starting her own harem! Kidding for that last bit, but I will be having Tamao move on from her obsession with Nagisa. Actually, the way it is now, it may just solve my problem with not having anything to write for the Lulim girls. Still, the idea of a Tamao harem would be fun to explore. She's obsessive enough for it even if she isn't, as Nagisa put it, "considerate" enough. ^_~ Her harem probably wouldn't involve much dressing of the girls. That part only makes me love Chikaru more. xD Still, with the way she measured Nagisa at the start of the anime and her disturbing "Nagisa Treasures", I'm sure Tamao could give the girl a run for her money. =p

Find out if she does next time! 8D *poof gone*

次回予告

Tamao: What do you mean I could give her a run for her money?!

Nagisa: Aha! Another clue!

Tamao: I'm INNOCENT!

Nagisa: Chikaru-sama will get to the bottom of it!

Next time on Strawberry Panic, Duel!

Tamao: Yes, focus on Kenjou-san and Mori-sama!

**この番組はメディアファクトリーとご覧のスポンサーの提供でお送りいしました****!**

次回をお楽しみに


	5. Duel

**この番組はメディアファクトリーとご覧のスポンサーの提供でお送りいします****!**

**Disclaimer:** Sakurako Kimino, the creator of Strawberry Panic and Media Factory, the company that sponsors its anime, own all copyrighted material this fanfiction may include such as characters, events, et cetera.

The rest of it is mine... ALL MINE! BWAHAHAHHA! *thunder crackles in the background* ... So no stealing! =p Well, unless you ask me nicely. ^.^;;;

**Author's Note: **Thanks Nene-chan and Guest and to Guest, yes, this would be an omniscent narration, though I try to put limitations on it by having the narrator follow a certain character per scene. As for more descriptions of the setting, I could try that. I've never been very good at scenery. xD I think I've more a knack for actions. You'll see in this chapter. =p As for Yaya, I agree, the girl's a bit aloof. Activate Eiko Shields! 8D I've got one dose of Eiko-chan for you this time, but the chapter's mostly Shizuka-centric. xD

The time has come. No more posturing, no more waiting. Shizuka versus Kaname, winner take all! Well, probably not. This is, after all, only a friendly game, right? ^_^;;;

I hope Shizuka doesn't make a mess of her pretty new outfit. Poor Chikaru has too many other costumes to be making to have to repair it.

Anyway, let's not put this off any longer. Now, I present, Chapter 5: Shoubu!

_~Strawberry Panic: The Second Year~_

"_A wildfire is starting… It will burn through the forest, but from the ashes, a new forest will arise, growing taller and stronger than ever." Ootori Amane stands before the Fountain of the Virgin Mary, thinking on the new school year has been thus far. Where does she fit? What will be her role? And how will it affect the outcome?_

**Duel**

"So now that you've gotten me out here, why don't you enlighten me." Shizuka says, unzipping the sleeve she kept her racket in.

"In time." Kaname casually replies, "I find I'm more talkative after I've warmed up."

"I know how you warm up, Kaname, and I don't think I'm equipped for that." Shizuka retorts, fixing the bow on her shirt, "Besides, someone put a lot of effort in making this outfit for me. I wouldn't want to dirty it."

"You should have known better then. I issued a challenge to you. You're bound to get that dirty." The President suggests, pointing the tip of her racket at the girl.

Shizuka huffs, a smirk appearing on her features, "When have you known me to exert myself that much?"

"There's a first time for everything." Is all the President says.

Her opponent pauses for a moment, eventually letting the words leave her lips, "Yes… there is."

Now that they are past the foreplay, as Kaname called it, the President serves the first volley. The ball speeds towards Shizuka, hitting the court inches before the line. Shizuka's hazel eyes fix on it, following its movement with precise accuracy and she shifts her step at the last second. Once in position, she bats the ball back over the net, keeping the height just right to have it slide against the top of it, catching the dead net and slowing it down so it would bounce sooner. However, Kaname catches this and is already in position to counter, sending the ball back with a smirk. This is, until she sees Shizuka's form at the net. Stunned by this, Kaname isn't able to react fast enough to catch Shizuka's approach shot, the ball landing behind her, giving Shizuka the first point.

"Fifteen-love." She announces and with a wink, asks, "Is that first base?"

Kaname serves again and Shizuka again questions her motives. She returns the serve softly, making it easy for the President to strike back. With the speed of the ball, Shizuka is forced to remain on the outside, but has no difficulty returning the ball.

"Do you expect me to guess?" She asks, intentionally lobbing the ball.

"There's nothing to guess, my dear." Kaname replies, eyes of scarlet narrowing in on her victory, "I just like a challenge!"

With that, she overheads the ball, the speed of it being too much for Shizuka to react in time. Even following the bounce, it strikes the fence and embeds itself into it. A breeze blows and Shizuka uses a hand to keep her long ebony strands from her face, commenting about this. It wasn't as if she'd ever been a good challenger. She had only played tennis for fun and didn't care too much for the rules.

Kaname smiles at this, making another serve, but accidentally serves out of bounds. She cringes at this imperfection, but then notices Shizuka still intent on hitting the ball back. Before she can, Kaname whistles at her, demanding she let the ball go as it was out and Kaname should serve again.

"You see? This is why I don't like these duels." Shizuka grumbles, tapping her racket on her heels.

"Fifteen-all." Kaname returns, ignoring the girl's complaint and moving across sides to make her second service.

This time, she nets it, growling as Shizuka shrugs, noting that she wouldn't be able to return a serve like that anyway. The two poor serves give her the point, and as Kaname calls the fifteen-thirty, her next serve is much more conservative. Shizuka notices this, returning with a light volley of her own, which irritates Kaname who strikes hard before it lands. However, her opponent had anticipated this and was upon the net again, gently pegging it down, which causes the ball to land just on the other side of the net and just before the line.

"Fifteen-forty, right Kaname?" Shizuka muses, twirling her racket in her hand as she celebrates the successful drop volley.

The next point nearly goes to the girl also as a top spin on her return rally causes Kaname to clip the line, saving her from losing the point. Beads of sweat streak down the side of her face, but she is smiling intently. Shizuka seems not to notice this, checking the strings on her racket in anticipation of the final serve.

"My lady seems to be enjoying herself, after all." She suggests, bouncing the ball in her hand.

"Well, I do think embarrassing you is a fun activity." Shizuka jabs, looking up from her racket, "Thirty-forty, Kaname. Set Point."

"There's that fiery side I adore." The President says, the ends of her lips curling up.

"Are you going to serve or are you just going to stand there swooning at me?" Shizuka responds, "Besides, I thought we'd already passed the 'foreplay' phase."

"You're right, of course." Kaname serves after this, adding, "But there's no harm in mentioning it."

Shizuka lobs it with a back hand, the serve having been rather low, "I suppose not."

"Then, does that mean we can do this again?" Kaname muses, giving the ball another smash.

Shizuka catches it this time, scooping it up for another lob down the line, "If you're lucky."

"How sweet." Kaname strikes the ball hard.

"Like this." Shizuka adds, returning the rally at a sharp angle cross-court and out of her opponent's range.

"Good set, Shizuka. You had me scouted." Kaname congratulates, "Your serve."

* * *

Yaya and Tsubomi walk together to choir practice. Yaya had just pulled yet another prank on the younger girl, this time dropping a rubber spider on her notes and causing her to let loose a high-pitched squeak while walking from class. As expected, Tsubomi wasn't pleased by this.

"One of these days…" She grumbles at her, the vein on her forehead coming into view as she grits her teeth.

"Sure sure, one of these days." Yaya shrugs, putting her arms behind her head as the two continue onwards.

"Tsubomi-senpai!" A dainty voice calls out behind them.

As they turn, a scrawny girl with curly blonde hair runs to catch up, gasping for air once she arrives. Yaya is confused by this; she's never seen this girl before. However, judging by her size, Yaya guesses she's one of the new first years.

"Eiko-chan! Nice to see you. Are you ready for your first practice?" Tsubomi greets the girl with a smile.

"Yes, I'm very excited about it!" Eiko answers, clasping hands with her senpai, "To be able to sing with Tsubomi-senpai, I haven't stopped thinking about it!"

"Eiko-chan…" Tsubomi nervously says as Yaya looks on with a frown.

"If you two need some privacy, I'll be at choir practice." She mumbles, starting to walk off.

With a pout, Tsubomi takes Eiko's hand and marches to catch up to the bistre-haired upperclassman, "I'm going to make sure Eiko-chan practices diligently. After all, Spica girls can't be as flippant as Yaya-senpai."

"Flippant?" Eiko asks.

"Oh yes, Yaya-senpai never takes anything seriously. I can't tell you how many times I had to remind her not to forget her sheet music." Tsubomi tells her with a shrug and a smirk, moving past the older girl.

"How unreliable!" Eiko gasps, clinging on to every word her senpai says.

"Yes, very unreliable." Tsubomi purrs, shooting a dirty look over to Yaya only to find her missing.

Her eyes widen and she scans the area, but Yaya is no longer there, having quickened her pace to the music room. Eiko tells her not to worry, that she will definitely listen to what her senpai has to say and will cherish any advice she can give her. Tsubomi smiles at the girl and nods to her, continuing together to their destination.

* * *

At Deuce, Shizuka's serve blazes to her opponent and barely gets returned. Kaname flinches at its speed, only managing to pop it over the net where Shizuka pegs it to the other corner from Kaname in another drop volley, forcing her to run for it, which leaves her in a poor position to return the following slice.

* * *

"Chikaru-oneesama!" Kizuna chirps, running with Remon to the club room.

Inside, the Lulim Student Council President sits, still going over the case from earlier. Though she had told Nagisa that they would continue this another day, she still busies herself with organising the various observations, happily transferring the information to the white board.

"Chikaru-oneesama, Mori-senpai is playing tennis with Kenjou-sama!" Remon squeaks, rushing to her side.

"It's true, it's true! We saw them playing just now!" Kizuna chimes in, jumping up and down.

Chikaru lifts her head up with closed eyes before taking a deep breath and saying, "Yes, I know."

The two girls are confused by this. They had believed the President would want to be there for her roommate. Kizuna goes to the row of desks in front of where Chikaru sits, looking at what she has in her hands. Remon also looks and sees that it's only notes about Tamao and Kagome and they are further puzzled by her.

"Chikaru-oneesama isn't going to go watch it?" Kizuna asks.

"Chikaru-oneesama is staying here?" Remon adds.

The President slowly nods to them, lifting a finger to inform them that Shizuka didn't like audiences. It was unusual as it is for Shizuka to have consented to the match with Kaname, but she still wouldn't have wanted a crowd watching. She ponders if Kaname knows about this, but assures herself that the Spica President must have made the necessary preparations.

Still confused and upset that they won't be going to watch what they saw to be an intense game, the pair's enthusiasm deflates. Chikaru begins looking at the papers again and, once Remon takes her attention to Kizuna, they both nod in agreement and turn back to the older girl.

"Chikaru-oneesama, what is the situation with Tamao-san?" Remon enquires.

"Yea, what is going on with the case?" Kizuna chirps.

Smiling warmly at the two, Chikaru shows them the notes that Nagisa had taken, and recounts the scene. As she does this, Kizuna goes to gather their super sleuth outfits from the closet, the same ones they had used for the Case of the Unidentified Blue Umbrella.

* * *

Kaname smashes the ball standing close to the net, the ball bouncing just under Shizuka's racket.

"Game set!" She declares, taking in ragged breaths, "My serve."

* * *

Momomi sits in the Student Council Office looking over a stack of papers. Makoto stands by the window, looking out. She notes that Kaname is in the middle of her match against Shizuka now. She wonders if her plan will be successful. To this, Momomi only sighs. She's a bit miffed over Kaname's stipulations for the bout. She had forbidden either of them from attending, even going so far as to have the two use their influence to keep the remainder of Spica's student body from happening upon the match.

"I don't get it." She complains, "She's never kept me away from her games before."

"Poor Momomi. The separation is difficult for you, isn't it?" Makoto jokes, turning from the window.

"Oh be quiet." The older girl grumbles, going back to the papers.

"It can't be helped, Momomi. Mori-sama is… not like us." She suggests, crossing her arms in thought.

"Well, she is a student of Lulim. That's no surprise." Momomi mutters, flipping through more papers.

"Yes, she is. It's a complicated matter, isn't it?" Makoto replies, though her attention is back to the window.

* * *

Shizuka knocks the ball out of bounds and Kaname goes to retrieve it for her next service. They have been going for three games now, with the score at thirty to thirty. Kaname serves one towards the centre mark, but Shizuka easily catches it with a back hand stroke. The ball goes back over the net as Kaname rushes it, pegging it with the sweet spot of the racket. Shizuka runs to it as it bounces, striking it hard. However, Kaname is upon it within seconds, clipping it for a high lob moonball. Shizuka prepares for it, waiting for her moment before overheading it to her opponent.

* * *

A few feet in the distance, Yaya finds herself walking by herself. Choir practice today wasn't a pleasant memory for her and she thinks back on how little Eiko kept sticking by Tsubomi, hanging on every word the second year said. It had gotten to a point where Yaya couldn't take it anymore and, as soon as practiced ended, she made her exit, taking to idley strolling near the Spica school grounds. That is how she found herself there, at the tennis courts, watching a match between the President and a girl with long, flowing ebony hair and a fancy tan outfit with magenta bows.

"That must be Mori-sama." She whispers to herself, standing outside.

Shizuka scoops up a low volley, hitting the ball with enough force to shoot it straight over the net and down the line. The speed she gets from it is enough to blast it past the President as she rushes forward to catch it, flying to the ground right before the T. In the aftermath, a bead of sweat streams down Kaname's cheek, scarlet eyes wide in shock. From her stance, Shizuka shouldn't have been capable of hitting the ball with such speed. In fact, getting that speed from a reverse scoop was incredibly uncommon for any player.

"She's good…" Yaya mumbles to herself, her own eyes of amber staring at the scene.

The Lulim sixth year serves, controlling the trajectory of the ball with astounding precision. Kaname returns the serve with the same accuracy, hoping to take the point with a sideways spin on the ball. As Shizuka moves in, the ball bounces away, going from one side of her to the other. Despite this, Shizuka manages to spin about, tapping the ball to send it back over.

"Why is she attending Lulim?" Yaya asks no one, furrowing her brow in curiosity, "With talent like this, she should have come to Spica."

Kaname pegs Shizuka's shot, sending the ball deep into the far corner of the court, just before the alley, and securing the point. On her next serve, Shizuka makes a softer volley, lifting her racket up at mid-court just in time to deflect Kaname's return with a block, bouncing the ball suddenly and forcing Kaname to react. The shot is slow, but low thanks to its backspin, and Kaname braces for a counter, holding her racket before her with both hands. Instead of the anticipated drive volley, Shizuka launches a Hail Mary, the ball flying high into the air and stunning her opponent. However, such a move is easy to counter and Kaname readies for her smash. However, she's worried about Shizuka's motives for providing such an easy volley, taking her eyes off the ball just long enough to miss. The ball bounces next to her and once more before Kaname can get her racket to it, giving Shizuka the point via unforced error.

"Advantage, Mori-sama…" Yaya mutters, finding herself captivated by the match.

* * *

In the Cooking Club's room, Chikaru is busying herself with preparing a snack. She dips the seafood in the sauce she had made earlier, taking care to soak everything. Her second year company, Hyuuga Kizuna and Natsume Remon are still with her, now dressed in matching master chef attire, watching the raven-haired sixth year move back and forth between the bowl of seafood and the pot of sticky rice.

"Chikaru-oneesama? What are you making?" Kizuna asks her, staring at her work.

"Just some rice balls." Chikaru answers, joyfully pressing the sticky rice into a flat base.

"But why are you making them spicy?" Remon asks, "Chikaru-oneesama doesn't like spicy food."

She begins adding the spicy seafood filling to the rice and then proceeds to pack it in, shaping the rice around it into a triangular shape. As a finishing touch, she adds a single strip of seaweed, wrapping it over the bottom edge.

"I'm not that much of a fan of spicy, either." Remon admits, having hoped to try the snack once Chikaru had finished them.

Hearing the girl's words, Chikaru only giggles, laying out more sticky rice from the pot to start on another one. Kizuna puts a finger to her mouth, salivating over the finished rice ball, but then sighs, also admitting to having a low tolerance for the strong flavour. The two whine, noting that neither of them could make the snack and wanting Chikaru to make it in a flavour the two could handle. The older girl stops for a moment, removing the plastic gloves she had been using to keep her hands clean and goes to them.

"I promise I'll make another batch that isn't spicy." Chikaru consoles them.

"Thank you, Chikaru-oneesama!" They shout in sync, hugging her on either side as she wraps an arm around each of them.

"But…" Kizuna suddenly adds, "Can't Chikaru-oneesama make those ones now?"

"Please!" Remon continues, "Why do you have to make these now?"

Chikaru gazes down at them warmly, saying only that, "The game will be over soon."

* * *

Shizuka lands another point, tying the game at another forty to forty Deuce. They are on their fifth set now and each player has had two wins. This game will decide the victor. Shizuka tosses the ball up for another serve. Unlike the previous sets, this one has been much more intense, neither opponent willing to allow an easy point.

"You should compete more." Kaname shouts across the court, catching the serve with a simple forward swing.

"Is this what you've been reduced to, Kaname?" Shizuka muses, tapping the ball for a short distance rally, bouncing close to the net.

Kaname rushes to it, pegging it back to the T on Shizuka's side as Shizuka continues saying, "With Amane off limits, you're really coming back for me?"

Shizuka taps it cross-court, sending it to the left corner of Kaname's side. Kaname manages to catch it and even directs it to the opposite corner, but this gets struck by Shizuka's sledgehammer back hand forward, landing before the baseline too quickly for Kaname to turn to it.

"I have my reasons." Kaname tells her.

"You mean other than my 'tender flesh'?" Shizuka jests, a light breeze lifting her hair just then to reveal the milky white skin of her neck.

She serves again, her form displaying her grace. Kaname smirks at her opponent's ploy, returning the rally with a stiff club. Shizuka sends it back with ease. This goes on for a few rallies until Kaname sends a short volley to the centre mark. Shizuka taps it down, but Kaname speeds to it, driving it back and past her opponent.

Turning to go back to her position, Kaname tells her, "I believe you have a great talent. I only want to challenge myself. It shouldn't surprise you that I desire to improve myself."

Shizuka serves again, but notes that, "I don't really care about that, though."

Kaname returns it, moving to the center in anticipation for her smash at the next volley. Shizuka gives her the chance, but catches it as it zips to her right side, lobbing it back over. Kaname pushes it deep, but Shizuka still hits it, sending it to the opposite side with a spin towards mid-court. The spin makes it bounce and curl inward towards the ad court, an attempt to have it skip around the tanned blonde as she reaches for it. However, Kaname had taken notice of Shizuka's move and scoops the ball as it rounds for the left. As the ball goes back, though, Shizuka strikes hard, shooting the ball right into the far left corner to give her the advantage again.

Gritting her teeth at having fallen for the trap, Kaname turns back to Shizuka to say, "You don't care?"

"Should I?"

"Oh, I believe you already do." Kaname challenges, returning the next serve.

"Really?" Shizuka questions, a bit of boredom evident in her voice as she strikes back.

"Really." Kaname confirms, "I believe you're hiding."

Shizuka is taken aback by the comment, costing her the point as Kaname makes a powerful strike straight down the line. She flinches as the ball flies past and the fence gives off a loud rattle once it hits.

"Hiding?" Shizuka repeats, walking over to pick up the ball before glaring at her opponent for making such a remark.

Kaname grins at her, poised to catch the next serve. She wouldn't, however; the serve comes at such an impressive speed that Kaname only notices the ball once it has bounced back from deflecting off the fence. Slowly, Kaname takes her eyes to it, watching it roll along the ground with a stunned gaze.

Turning her attention back to the impressive player, she hears the following statement, "If I was hiding, I wouldn't be Shizuka."

By the next serve, Kaname has regained her composure. Though the ace was intimidating, it only supports what Kaname has pointed out. She successfully returns the service and moves in. Shizuka taps the ball and causes it to swerve to the right side. Kaname reaches it in time and pushes it to Shizuka's right, where the girl back hands it to the center, hoping to have it pass over before Kaname could turn to catch it. However, Kaname manages to dash back in time, tagging it with a sweep and having it zip along the left side of Shizuka's court barely inside the tramline, leaving little room to counter as the score ties up again.

Kaname flicks some of her blonde bangs from her eyes and says, "Shizuka wastes her potential."

The statement affects her and she looks at the Spica President with a wary expression. Setting up for another serve, she is caught by the words and winces, sending the ball into the net. Gasping at the error, she turns from the ball back to Kaname and slowly moves to the other half of the service box to make her next serve attempt. However, with Kaname's scarlet eyes piercing through her, she is unable to focus and nets the serve again, costing her and giving Kaname the advantage.

"You see." Kaname remarks, standing firmly in position.

Shizuka bounces the ball on the ground a few times, taking in a deep breath. After doing so a few times, she finally tosses it up and hits a successful serve, the ball speeding over the net at a very good height. Kaname smiles, returning it with a stiff stroke, also sending it just over the net. Shizuka is calm, her hazel eyes fixing on Kaname instead of the match at hand. This unnerves Kaname since the girl is still returning the rally.

"What drives you, Kaname? Why are you so eager to compete?" She asks the President.

She lobs the ball and Kaname sees her opportunity. Waiting for it, she exclaims, "To win", and overheads the ball back to Shizuka.

In that split second, as the ball flies toward her, Shizuka nods her understanding, closing her eyes and shifting the position of her racket at the last moment. The ball, which would have landed against the sweet spot, instead passes under it. Shizuka had rotated it on its side, leaving only the edge to follow her swing, easily missing the ball.

As another breeze blows across the court, Shizuka looks away, allowing it to cover her features with some of her long hair. She only whispers the words, "Then, you win."

"Congratulations, Kenjou-san. Good game." Chikaru greets, having arrived with Remon and Kizuna.

Noticing her arrival, Shizuka walks to her with a smile and looks down at the obento box in her hands, "Late, as usual."

"My apologies. I'll be more punctual next time." Chikaru tells her, winking at the girl as the two underclassmen look on.

**Author's Note:** I must say, I highly enjoyed writing this chapter. Those of you who have followed me and read my other fictions will know they are quite different from this one. In Final Fantasy, in Megaman, and in Ga-rei, there is almost all action with bits and pieces of fun and light drama, plus a hea… massively unhealthy dose of angst. xD

Fans of Strawberry Panic should know that the most dramatic thing here is a broken heart, hardly comparable to war, mass killings, demonic manifestations of hatred, etc. Therefore, it's not quite what I've done before.

That's why this chapter, with at least a more action-based setting, is a relief to me. Also, I adore tennis. It's a fun sport that I quite enjoy playing. It also allows me to present one of my favourite types of conversations, the sarcastic and insulting trades between adversaries in a duel. The purpose of the match, though, was to illustrate the differences between Shizuka, Kaname, and Kaname's previous opponent, Amane.

This chapter also brings Eiko into the mix and, as I'd noted at the end of the last chapter, I'd have done exactly as Tsubomi did and set up my Eiko shields against Yaya. Now, I know Yaya wasn't exactly the pranking type in the anime and she surely wasn't in the manga, but in the episode where the pool is open, Hikari notes that Yaya pranks her all the time so I took it that the anime just doesn't show most of it for the purposes of continuing the dramatic fluff instead. Also, a great deal of the episodes focused on Nagisa, anyway, taking time away from showing Yaya's evil intentions for her targets. ^_^

The next chapter will go into that a bit further. See you then!

次回予告

Yaya: Wow, Mori-sama is good.

Tsubomi: Hmph, if she was really good, she would've won.

Eiko: Yippee, we're doing the ending thing now! ^_^

Yaya: *facepalm* Tsubomi-chan… your puppy is getting excited again.

Tsubomi: Sick her, kouhai!

Yaya: Ahh! Get away!

Next time on Strawberry Panic, Chosen One!

Yaya: I'm going to look out this window…

**この番組はメディアファクトリーとご覧のスポンサーの提供でお送りいしました****!**

次回をお楽しみに


	6. Chosen One

**この番組はメディアファクトリーとご覧のスポンサーの提供でお送りいします****!**

**Disclaimer:** Sakurako Kimino, the creator of Strawberry Panic and Media Factory, the company that sponsors its anime, own all copyrighted material this fanfiction may include such as characters, events, et cetera.

The rest of it is mine... ALL MINE! BWAHAHAHHA! *thunder crackles in the background* ... So no stealing! =p Well, unless you ask me nicely. ^.^;;;

**Author's Note:** Smash! Action is so much fun, but to really immerse you, my lovely readers, into the world of Strawberry Panic, we need drama! We need escalation! We need more naked lesbian action! Okay, that last bit is more for me and those of my readership that fantasise about fictional animated women, but you get the idea. =p

Thanks again to Nene-chan and my dear Guest. I'm glad everyone enjoyed the tennis match and the jealousy is only going to advance as we enter the deeper drama of this year. I'm also very happy to know Shizuka's being received well. Now's for the remainder of my OCs, Misato, Makoto, and there's going to be more. This chapter's not going to be getting too much into any of them, but we'll get there. =p

I've noticed that without Shizuma, Miator is rather dull. Tamao's obsession can no longer be present as Nagisa is unavailable and Nagisa's drama is at an end. oO It's skewed the attention from Miator to Spica, what with Yaya's unresolved issues and the introduction of Makoto as her rival. Furthermore, Kaname is still going strong with her scheming. I'm sensing a trend. Perhaps if someone should be so inclined, a Strawberry Panic: The Third Year should focus on Lulim. xD

Chapter six and I'm already speaking about a sequel. It doesn't get better than that! =D

_~Strawberry Panic: The Second Year~_

Eiko looks out of the window of her room. Her roommate is still out studying. Her thoughts linger on Tsubomi. A shooting star passes by in the night sky as her eyes light up. She clasps her hands together and bows in prayer, _"No matter what happens this year, please let me stay by Tsubomi-senpai's side. Please, let her find happiness and prosper."_

**Chosen One**

Nagisa walks through the rows of books, perusing the volumes of the library beside the Miator Student Council President. Though exams are still a few months away, Tamao has been kept so busy with her Student Council responsibilities, especially with the new programmes created by the Etoile, that even being the top student she is isn't enough reassurance to her about staying her grades. In an unlikely twist of fate, it is actually Nagisa who feels confident about their classes, though the points still favour the President.

"Tamao-chan, do you think they have the book you want?" Nagisa asks, though her attention is elsewhere.

"Yes, they should. I hope they do because I don't have time to sift through websites and blogs." Tamao replies, sighing her frustrations.

Unfortunately for her, Miator's philosophy curriculum had undergone a change at the end of last year and incorporated more modern topics, which meant printed sources were less available at the dated school. The update was meant to promote students using modern means to gather resources, but the majority of the student body wasn't very receptive. The President only exemplifies that.

"But I thought the internet was supposed to have everything." Nagisa ponders, putting a finger to her cheek.

Tamao takes another book from a high shelf before turning back to her roommate, "That's the point, Nagisa-chan. They have everything and, because they have everything, it is too easy to find what you don't want. I'm not sure what the sisters and teachers were hoping for, but there's much more work to be done."

"I'm sure Tamao-chan will help them work out the bugs." Nagisa chirps.

Further along, the table the redhead's attention has been on draws near and one of the two students sitting there takes notice of their arrival. Chikaru looks up from her book for a second to glance at Nagisa and hint at their ongoing investigation regarding the Miator President before returning to her studies. Shizuka takes her hazel eyes up from her notes to peer at her roommate as she does this, smiling to herself at the thought of what the girl is up to now. Nagisa traces her eyes from the raven-haired Lulim President back to her roommate, but then her attention trails again, this time to the next table where the underclassmen of Lulim sit, also busy studying, or in Kagome's case, helping Percival understand the classes she is taking. While Kizuna struggles and Remon tutors her, Nagisa focuses mostly on the blonde second year, potentially the object of her roommate's affection. The last she's seen showed her as much. Tamao had measured every part of her meticulously and called the numbers treasures. She'd done the same now with little Kagome.

As Tamao continues on, Nagisa daydreams about the pair and how they could have started. Many a romantic scene flashes in her head until Tamao points out that she's unconsciously narrating and its disturbing the other students as the tales are starting to get louder. Nagisa blushes and apologises, bowing before hurrying along behind her friend, the long waves of her flowing cerulean hiding the redhead's embarrassment from view.

* * *

Yaya oversees the happenings below from her perch on the upper level balcony. She leans against one of the sturdy oak bookshelves that act as dividers for the floor's sectioned rows. Despite Nagisa's careless ramblings and apology soon after, the bistre-haired fourth year has her eye on the Lulim upperclassmen sitting to their left.

"Chikaru-sama is always on top of things. She never shows any doubts." She grumbles, thinking over what the Lulim President had done in the past year, "Even with a star like Mori-sama as her roommate, she can be confident and aloof. What makes her so sure about everything? How did she know everything would turn out the way it did last year?"

Other students begin to take notice of her soliloquy, but one look from her and they were all on their way. There are whispers following this, but Yaya can't be bothered. Her thoughts stray back to that year and to the time preceding it, when the girl of her dreams descended from the heavens and into her life. How wonderful it had been to have those hopes and feel as though she was living out a love story of her own. Unfortunately, the angel that came to her hadn't been hers to keep. She belonged to another and they had already ascended back into the sky, twin stars shining down on all three schools. But even as the new Etoile couple bathes the whole of Astraea in their light, Yaya finds that she is once again hidden in the shadows. Her thoughts betray her and openly cast themselves on a new prospect. She had been curious. She even dared to admit that she considered it, especially during the final moments of the Etoile-sen. However, that road seems to be closed now, as well. No, even that girl, who Yaya had only ever thought of as a nuisance and a stuck-up brat, seems to have found the light and ascended into it. Only Yaya is left, lost in the darkness. She guesses her parents named her aptly; she is nothing more than a shade.

"The girls of Astraea dream either of becoming stars one day or having their star come for them." Yaya states, continuing to watch the Lulim girls, "I suppose there has to be someone to keep the ground company…"

Though apprehensive given the bistre-maned girl's current hostility, the nearby students of all three schools take interest, gazing upon Yaya at a distance. A moment later, Yaya spots something and, feigning her trademark devilish grin, she goes on the prowl.

* * *

"Pesky." Shizuka mutters, engrossed in a sketch she's working on as she takes a break from her studies.

"What is?" Chikaru asks, likewise engaged in personal interests.

"All of the flies fluttering about." Her roommate replies, pretending to swat her hand at them, "In particular, that one on the wall that's buzzing to herself."

"Aren't bees the buzzing type?" Chikaru enquires, stifling a giggle.

"It seems bees are disappearing. Environmental issues or something. Now, there are just flies and they are buzzing." Shizuka mutters a response, leaning her cheek against her hand.

Chikaru ponders this for a bit, but shakes her head and smiles, saying, "Poor Shizuka never liked bugs. But don't you think this one is exceptional?"

"I suppose. Depends on what they choose to annoy." Shizuka admits, flipping her hair just in time to catch a girl by surprise, stopping her with a gasp.

She quickly turns about to find another path, her white jacket fluttering as she runs off. Chikaru takes notice of this, but decides to get more books. She stands while leaning towards the table and Shizuka, nearly brushing the girl's forehead as she moves to the bookshelves opposite the direction the girl had run.

"They could be a nuisance." Shizuka whispers, looking at her pencil.

* * *

Tsubomi stares at the eraser end of her pencil as she stops solving the problems in her notebook. She is bored, but doesn't understand why. Part of her wants to stay like this, in this easily exploited position. Part of her thinks it silly and that she should be concentrating on the task at hand. Half of the problems in her notebook are sitting on the page staring back at her incomplete. There is a doodle of a choir outfit with hands and feet, but Tsubomi hasn't finished the face yet.

* * *

Yaya sees her target, sitting in an inactive state. Little Tsubomi should have known better. It won't have been the first time she's surprised the girl in the middle of the library. Well, perhaps this time she'll learn of the dangers. It is unwise to be caught unawares.

However, within lunging distance of her prey, another predator arrives, beating Yaya to the take. The short girl with golden curls slides into the adjacent seat, clasping Tsubomi's hands in hers. She begins talking about some improvement she's had on one thing or another, cluttering words as she fumbles to get her message across. Tsubomi is taken by the girl's awkwardness and jokes with her, though she also scolds the first year for being loud in the library. This only draws Eiko closer as Yaya strays, moving away from the area before completely turning around and walking away.

She wanders the rows of bookshelves, her mind in so much of a daze that her path is aimless. Still, she continues on, sinking into boredom, which then grows into melancholy. Eventually, she runs out of bookshelves and finds herself before the exit.

"Might as well." She mumbles to herself, shrugging before taking the first step out.

Just outside, though, bathed in the midday glow, Chikaru appears before Yaya. She smiles at the downtrodden girl warmly, leaning in to her as if asking how she's doing.

"I'm just on my way back to the dorms. Sorry for being in your way." Yaya tells her, trying to move past.

"Well, that means you're not doing anything, right?" Chikaru asks her, making the point physically by lifting her index finger up to eye level.

"I guess…" Yaya responds, though taken aback by the sudden interest.

"Would you like to see some of my newest costume designs? It might be fun!" Chikaru says with a smile.

Before Yaya can answer, Chikaru takes her pause in answering to be a yes and takes her hand, walking her to the club room while the disoriented Spica girl struggles to comprehend what's happened.

* * *

A few Lulim girls celebrate something outside, jumping up and down with big smiles on their carefree faces. They act foolish in some eyes. Still, they seem not to be bothered. The opinions of others aren't noteworthy to them. This is what Yaya believes as she watches them from behind the window of the Lulim school club room. The amber eyes travel with the girls until they disappear beneath her, cheering and prancing the whole way inside. As Yaya goes over this idea, her attention turns back to the one who'd absconded with her to this place of jubilant limbo. Like the girls outside, Chikaru is happily busying herself with materials, fabrics and buttons and zippers and that sort of thing. Did these girls have no problems in their lives? How could that even be possible?

"Chikaru-sama?" Yaya asks, keeping her voice low partly hoping she wouldn't hear.

"Yes?" However, Chikaru's hearing is impeccable and she immediately turns to her company.

Yaya struggles with the wording of the question she thought she might have wanted to ask, though as part of her had hoped the raven-haired girl wouldn't hear her, she doesn't know anymore if she should ask it. This, of course, is maddening for the girl and she finally swallows her doubts and frustrations, settling on blurting the blasted thing out and hoping it isn't misunderstood… even if she doesn't quite understand it herself… or understand why she would want to know… Something to that end… maybe…

"Are all the girls here high?" The words leave her mouth without consulting her brain.

As she hears them, Yaya freezes, her mind blanking out but for the words she's just uttered. They play for her over and over again as she comes to realise what she has just asked. As colour floods back into her body, it concentrates in her cheeks and her heart starts climbing up her esophagus. Chikaru sees the girl's petrifaction and only giggles, which frees Yaya with great efficacy, causing more flushing in her cheeks, though this time, it is the reddening of rage and not humiliation.

"I think that question came out the wrong way so I'll interpret it this way. Is Yaya-chan asking if the girls of Lulim are unusually happy as compared to the girls of Spica or Miator?" She asks, offering the polite suggestion.

Yaya grits her teeth. How does she do that? "… yes…"

"Well," The girl replies, unaware of the lit powder keg in the room, "Spica and Miator have high standards and expectations on their students. I think that places a lot of stress on you. Lulim, though we also have high standards, doesn't expect that every girl excel at every aspect of the curriculum."

The girl is speaking in a foreign language from where Yaya stands. She considers the answer for a moment then asks, "What?" Yes, that about covers it.

Chikaru giggles, explaining, "When one of the girls here is good at math, high expectations are placed on her in math classes. If she's hopelessly lost in French, for instance, the teachers offer her tutoring or ask a proficient student to tutor her and don't hold the girl to the same standards until she shows improvement, if she ever does."

"That's just an excuse then. What if the girl is just being lazy? This is why Spica far surpasses Lulim." Yaya proclaims, her school pride showing.

Chikaru giggles again at the girl's obvious reaction, but continues on, "Given the proper environment, it is the belief of Lulim and her students that no person wants to be lazy. We're all attending the school for different reasons, but none of us believe sloth could be one of them. We're here on this Earth to develop and grow, find our passions, and contribute to the wonderful cycle of life."

Yaya is taken aback by this notion, the ideal so alien to her. She considers what's been said and asks, "How can you be sure you'll find that reason? What if your reason is just to be alone?"

"I have faith. I have faith in a love-filled destiny." Chikaru answers her true question, placing her hand over her heart.

"That's easier said than done. How can you trust in something like that?" Yaya says, slowly turning back to the window.

Chikaru smiles as she gazes at the girl's back, looking down at the hand she's placed on her chest, "That is the trouble most encounter with it. But if you can find faith in it, it will find you and guide you out of the maze of uncertainty."

* * *

_"Have faith in a love-filled destiny."_

Yaya finds herself standing in front of the Fountain of the Virgin Mary, her mind drifting in Chikaru's words. She laughs a bit to herself. She's laughing at herself. How could she believe in such drivel? Lulim and their lunacy, where do they come up with these things? Though Yaya believes in concepts such as destiny, destiny is simply a designation for a future point where one's life and the decisions therein has led them. The decisions and the life Yaya has had have only led her to this precarious precipice, teetering from it and whiling her cognitive capacity with the silly notions of Lulim.

"Still… No, what the hell?" In anger, Yaya picks up a stone and throws it into the fountain.

"That's not the proper way to pray, Yaya-chan." The voice of an angel whispers, making her presence known.

Surprised for sure, Yaya turns to look upon Hikari and quickly thinks up a quip, "I was praying to see if I could skip a rock across it. Apparently, she frowns upon it. I think my rock sank like one just now."

Her blush is impossible to miss and to say her mannerisms are off would be a blatant understatement. However, Hikari's known Yaya long enough to know when to call her on what she's hiding and when to simply offer her support. This would be the time to offer support… Although, Hikari has to admit to herself that Yaya's behaviour had been off for some time. Hikari is concerned for her roommate, but she has faith in her and believes as she had when the behaviour began that Yaya will eventually move on.

"I don't think Yaya-chan should be throwing rocks into the fountain even if she prays for it." She says instead with a slight smile.

"Am I violating one of the Etoile's rules?" Yaya teases, lightly kicking another stone towards her roommate.

"Amane-senpai and I haven't made those kinds of changes. Oh, but speaking of the changes, I need to speak to you." Hikari replies, realising that she actually had a subject she could use to distract Yaya from whatever it was plaguing her.

* * *

Later that day, Shizuka enters her room, finding her roommate already at her desk, going over some of the older clubs that have decided to merge. There are folders describing the clubs' activities and function. As most of the clubs are unorthodox and/or completely mad, many of the "descriptions" are in photograph format. Chikaru looks at each intently as Shizuka settles herself, taking off her shoes and getting her night wear and towel. She moves over to her roommate, looking over her shoulder at the pictures, her ebony hair blanketing her roommate and mingling with her equally dark raven-coloured strands.

As Chikaru turns her attention to her, the looming girl mentions, "Methinks Aphrodite is playing a risky game."

Chikaru's eyes shift their gaze from the girl's eyes to her lips and responds, "A girl can only play fair to a point. After that, it's only natural to stack the deck."

"Just make sure the house of cards doesn't topple." Shizuka suggests, moving to her other shoulder, her hand gliding across the girl's back.

"That isn't up to me, now is it?" Chikaru explains, "Destiny is chosen by free will."

"I stand corrected, but I am interested to see what will be the chosen destiny." Shizuka replies, moving on to the shower as Chikaru returns to her work.

* * *

"We could always go through Minamoto-san." Makoto notes, her hand placed over her eyes so as not to look upon the people she is conversing with.

Makoto stands inside the room of Kaname and Momomi, having been called there to discuss with the President the plans they have for the year. Currently, they are on the subject of Mori Shizuka, the President's personal target. Momomi is wary of their conversations about the Lulim star, but she makes no comments as she sits on her bed, knees hugged close to her. She rests her head on them as Kaname fiddles with her feet, sitting off the edge in her sleep wear that consists of nothing but a thin thread count oversized dress shirt.

"Chikaru-san? I don't think we can coerce her into anything." She replies, tugging at the covers hiding Momomi's indecent form, "She's more Shizuka's shield than any asset."

"Well, that's all I've got." Makoto says, "It's getting late. Perhaps, I should-"

"Come come, little Makoto." Kaname muses, "Why so shy? We really do have important issues to discuss."

"I really don't know enough about Mori-sama to-" Her prey replies, inching her way to the door.

"We're already past that topic, Makoto." Kaname's scarlet eyes narrow at her.

"That's my business." She says, having come to realise the President's meaning.

"Sloppy business." Kaname corrects, "Still, I suppose it hasn't gotten out of hand just yet. I'll allow you to proceed, but be mindful of your surroundings, little Makoto. I wouldn't want you blemishing Spica's glory."

"There's a new romance brewing in Spica. I thought you'd be pleased." Makoto announces.

"Like I said, dear, be mindful." The President implies, passing her gaze down to the girl's legs.

Before she slips on it, the fifth year quickly grabs the skimpy yellow nightgown from the floor and tosses it to the two in bed. Momomi goes to grab it, but Kaname beats her to it, taking it and tossing it on the nearby desk despite her protests. As Makoto manages to reach the door, she shuts it just as the covers come off and a sharp shriek is heard.

* * *

The Midnight Tea Party is alive with chatter. Nagisa has found a few new ways to snag more of the snacks and is putting them to good use. Tamao busies herself with the tea preparation and Chiyo aids her with the ingredients. Tsubomi scolds the fifth year redhead as she sees her cookie thievery, blissfully unaware of the oddly silent Yaya sitting next to her. However, Hikari does take notice, glancing over at the girl from time to time while she mediates between Nagisa and Tsubomi.

Giving up her quest for more snacks, Nagisa turns her attention to her roommate, sheepishly saying, "So, besides studying and the Student Council, has Tamao-chan been getting into _other_ activities?"

The emphasis on her statement causes the President to jump a bit, spilling some of the water in the pot she's holding. She immediately returns with, "What is Nagisa-chan saying?"

"Oh nothing. I just wonder what's become of the _precious treasures_ Tamao-chan's collected." The girl continues to press.

Instead of Tamao, it is Chiyo that jumps this time and, in a shakey voice, says, "Nagisa-oneesama, you are being strange."

"Chiyo-chan? Be careful!" Nagisa alerts, but is too late.

In her nervous state, the young girl fumbles the tray in her hands and also trips on her own feet. Cups and the dried leaves in them fly into the air as she falls. In that split second, Tsubomi and Nagisa bound for her, doing what they can to catch the cups and tray before they could clang on the floor and alert the sister to their prohibited gathering. The aftermath is a tangled mess of body parts, each holding something. Nagisa picks herself up and places the cups on the table. Tsubomi sighs in relief, placing the tray down, as well, but a muffled squeal and stares coming from the other girls alarm her. Her eyes suddenly widen and slowly move to her hand, which in the chaos, has found itself cupping a certain unmentioned area on the prone Miator second year.

The blush is the brightest shade of red that is humanly possible, but she manages to keep calm and remove her hand before moving back to her seat in silence. Chiyo remains where she is, shocked into a stupour as Tamao tends to her. Nagisa begins cleaning the tea leaves on the floor, but the one whose reaction should have been instantaneous is unnaturally astray.

"Yaya-chan?" Hikari mutters, turning everyone's attention to her.

"Oh no, don't get Yaya-chan started." Nagisa giggles.

Just then, a sly grin stretches across the dark-haired girl's features and she moves over to her shriveled pink-haired company. As the girl continues to shrink, Yaya gets uncomfortably close and whispers, "Was that your first?"

For the remainder of the night, Tsubomi is unresponsive, her cheeks blushing so much they turn more orchid than red. Even Chiyo has recovered, though she is apprehensive about making any moves. Nagisa and Tamao amuse themselves with their embarrassed friends, making half-hearted consolations through their stifled snickers. Still, the Etoile is unconvinced. There is something amiss, but she isn't the one to discover it.

**Author's Note:** Now, Hikari's caught on to Yaya's angstiness. What will she do? Why is Nagisa being so promiscuous? Oh, right, Tamao… Still, she's sounding a bit more like…

Anyway, I rather enjoyed having Tsubomi go an accidental boob grab on Chiyo. I always felt that Tsubomi held herself back and Chiyo was too innocent. It would take something like this to open her up and give Chiyo something beyond being an innocent little girl. Of course, the final episode of the anime did allow her some maturity and foresight, Chiyo mentioning that the girls would still be friends in spite of the tensions of the election, but it just wasn't good enough. =o Am I hinting at more development for Chiyo? Mmmmmaybe. =p

I also decided to add in a bit of the manga adaptation of Chikaru in this chapter with Shizuka mentioning her plotting. However, Chikaru's plotting had been seen in the anime, as well, though without sounding as malevolent as the manga had it. This chapter was my attempt at bridging the gap so for those who've read the manga, I hope I did a good enough job that you caught it.

Momomi was portrayed as being shy this chapter, but I'd like to point out that we've never seen her outgoing side with Kaname in the presence of a third party. Kaname, on the other hand, has never been shy, though she's still a bit more conservative than Shizuma must have been, sleeping in the nude while maintaining a platonic relationship with her obviously still infatuated roommate in the room. Anyway, the scene there was to show how confident Kaname is and how Momomi is still the passive one in their relationship. It was also to show that Makoto is likewise not as open about things. Why would I point that out? You'll just have to keep reading. ^.~

次回予告

Hikari: Yaya-chan, is everything alright?

Yaya: Huh? Oh, we're doing this again? Wow, looks like Spica's taking over.

Tsubomi: Yes, and rightfully so!

Eiko: Here here!

Yaya: What's she doing here?

Eiko: Tsubomi-senpai! I need help! The exams! Oh no!

Tsubomi: Not to worry! I'm on the job!

Hikari: Yaya-chan…

Next time on Strawberry Panic, The Ties of Sisterhood!

Hikari: I'll find a way to help you!

**この番組はメディアファクトリーとご覧のスポンサーの提供でお送りいしました****!**

次回をお楽しみに


	7. The Ties of Sisterhood

**この番組はメディアファクトリーとご覧のスポンサーの提供でお送りいします****!**

**Disclaimer:** Sakurako Kimino, the creator of Strawberry Panic and Media Factory, the company that sponsors its anime, own all copyrighted material this fanfiction may include such as characters, events, et cetera.

The rest of it is mine... ALL MINE! BWAHAHAHHA! *thunder crackles in the background* ... So no stealing! =p Well, unless you ask me nicely. ^.^;;;

**Author's Note: **I suppose a chapter dealing with Yaya isn't quite as popular. x) Hopefully, this chapter will do better. We're finally getting into more interaction that will set up the plot for this story. The previous chapters were mostly to introduce or reintroduce the characters and give the story a setting. Of course, there's still a few more to acquaint you with, but the central conflicts will now begin to reveal themselves. Additionally, as with the anime, I'm going to have a climactic moment divide the story into two parts, with a second climax towards the latter half of the second part.

Throughout these first chapters of the story, it should be noted that several characters are acting differently than expected. Some of them have grown. Others are showing a side that was never emphasised in the anime. Still others are showing characteristics that, while not present or, at least, not seemingly present in the anime, are prevalent or apparent in the manga. What does this all mean? Well, I found that there shouldn't be an exact and rigid structure to the characters' attributes. Many things had changed by the time the anime concluded. Nagisa was finally with Shizuma, Kaname admitted to having deep respect for Amane and actually loved her despite being so antagonistic towards her during the year, and Hikari went from a helpless girl to being the person who pushed Amane's recovery and allowed the couple to become Etoile.

However, thus far, the changes have been moderate and only slightly elabourated. As we continue, though, I hope to make these nuances to the characters more apparent and intricate in shaping the events of the fiction they partake in. Of course, this will be mostly indirect and slight, but we'll see how obvious they end up to you guys. x)

For now, let's see continue on with the Second Year!

_~Strawberry Panic: The Second Year~_

"_The pieces are in transit. Whose strategy will prevail?" _Shizuka asks, taking her attention from her notepad to watch the buds of the sakura tree she is sitting under, _"Spring is the time for blossoming, but do our flowers have what they need to thrive?"_

From the Sakura Forest on the outskirts of the Lulim school grounds to the campus proper, Shizuka is lost to these thoughts, her hazel eyes scanning the girls wandering about. As she passes them, they stop to swoon, which comes as no surprise to the popular upperclassman and she reciprocates with a wave, despite the distractions in her mind.

"_The bees of Astraea seem more concerned about filling themselves with nectar than how such gorging affects the flowers. Gardeners have a difficult chore ahead, but the queens may prove more benevolent than previously suspected." _She thinks to herself, stopping by a room, _"I suppose, in the end, all things must exist in symbiosis in order to survive."_

**The Ties of Sisterhood**

The music room resonates with the sanctimonious chant of the Saintly Choir. Their chants echo in unison as the conductor directs their progression. When it ends, Tsubomi seeks out her friends. She finds Eiko first, the petite girl nervously wobbling to gather her things. Yaya, meanwhile has already gone to Hikari, teasing her about being unable to participate. Though she wants to join them, Tsubomi remains with the young girl, gaining her attention by placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Eiko-chan, what's troubling you? You seem jittery." She asks the girl, noticing how pale her face has gotten.

"Tsubomi-senpai, I don't think I'm ready for the exams." The blonde answers her, looking down at her bag.

"The exams? They aren't for a while." Tsubomi returns, curious as to why her kouhai would be stressed over them.

Eiko sighs to calm her nerves before turning back to her pink-haired senpai to say, "Yes, but I really want to pass them and I don't think I can!"

Tsubomi looks to her with worry. A short distance away, Hikari discusses the exams with Yaya, as well, the bistre-haired girl having never taken her studies seriously. She turns her head, causing a long stream of her hair to drape over her shoulder, and makes a callous remark about it.

"Yaya-chan, there are other reasons to pass this time. You don't want to go to summer classes, do you?" Hikari pleads with the girl.

"Hikari worries too much. I only had to take those classes once and I did fine last year." She retorts, turning her attention to her right as their company arrives, "Tsubomi-chan, don't you start lect-"

Tsubomi interrupts her, quickly bowing her head and saying, "Sorry, Eiko-chan is very worried about the upcoming exams. I'd like to stay, but we should really get going."

"That's okay, Tsubomi-chan. Yaya and I were just about to go studying, too." Hikari replies, linking her arm with the suddenly impassive girl.

With that, the two underclassmen depart, Eiko visibly showing jubilation over attaining her tutor. Yaya takes notice, but is given a tug by the other blonde whose gaze is filled with a hope that Yaya can't accept. She unhooks her arm from the girl and moves to the window, staring out at it like she's been doing.

Hikari, however, does not maintain her silence. Instead, she calls the indignant girl on her odd behaviour, stating that, "Yaya hasn't been acting like herself."

"What do you mean? A person can't peer out a window of her own free will?" Yaya returns, brushing back some strands of bistre.

"I mean yesterday." Hikari quickly responds, moving closer.

"Yesterday?" Yaya is unsure of the blonde's meaning, but her mind races over what it could be.

"You never pass up an opportunity to tease us, but when Tsubomi and Chiyo had their accident, you were the most silent out of the lot of us. What's going on, Yaya-chan?" Hikari explains, turning the girl about, the expression on her face morphing from confused to sullen.

Yaya knew why she hadn't made a sound, but she also knew how much Hikari overreacted when she didn't act like her "usual" self. It actually was one annoying part of her roommate, but in the end, Yaya couldn't help but adore that, too. It was due to this undeniable fact that prompts Yaya's following action.

"You noticed what I was doing? I'm flattered, Hikari-chan." She purrs, moving over to her surprised roommate, "Tell me, what else did you notice?"

Unfortunately for her, Hikari is not the same roommate that would have backed off from such an assertive gesture. She pushes the girl away and states outright, "I noticed you have been unusual. Tell me what is wrong!"

Yaya smiles at the girl; Hikari has grown stronger having become Etoile with her prince. Though she is overjoyed for the blonde, deep down, she knows that it is just another proof that she belongs to the other woman. Yaya really is nothing more than the third wheel. Of course, she's known this since before the Etoile-sen, but it still hits hard. Yaya decides not to respond to Hikari and returns to the window, hoping her firm resolve will allow Hikari to understand and deter her from pressing on.

* * *

At the library, Tsubomi is just returning to her table where Eiko sits, her face buried in a book. The girl had been flustered and asked Tsubomi to help. However, as the subject matter was history, the young senpai thought it best to find a reference book. It had taken her a while to locate a proper one, most of the ones she'd glanced having only scant entries on it, but it seems to her that during this time, Eiko had gone ahead. It is also clear to the second year that the blonde was hopelessly lost in another section.

Tsubomi considers her options. She could simply return to the table and offer up the reference. She could scold the girl for continuing on ahead without her supervision. However, a voice deep down at the back of her mind thought to tell her of yet a third option.

"Inoue Eiko, do you want to play a game?" The low bellow whispers in the blonde's ear, causing her to jump with a squeak.

Tsubomi giggles as the girl settles back down, whining about having been pranked. She squirms uncomfortably in her seat, then says, "Tsubomi-senpai, why would you do that? We're in the library."

After holding back her chuckles, the pink-haired girl lifts a finger and notes that, "That was my reaction, too, back then."

"Back then? But if you were upset by being fooled back then, why are you playing jokes on me now?" Eiko asks.

The question actually catches Tsubomi by surprise. She is puzzled by this behaviour, which no doubt is odd for her. In fact, when Yaya had done something similar to her only a few weeks ago, she had complained about it, too. However, she had to admit, it was a fun and funny experience on either side of the prank. Though Tsubomi is a Spica girl through and through, she can't help but feel that the playful humour she'd experienced over the past year had been fun. She enjoyed the ludicrous and overcomplicated schemes the Lulim girls often came up with and always wanted to join them, despite voicing her objections to them. In the end, the poise and prestige expected of a student of Spica is smothering and Tsubomi is slowly starting to realise it.

Of course, what she says is, "That is because Eiko moved on without me. I spent all this time searching for a good reference for you and you should have been carefully studying that section. Moving on before you fully comprehend the previous information is not a proper study habit."

"Sorry, Tsubomi-senpai." Eiko responds, bowing her head and flipping back to the correct page.

Tsubomi only smiles at the girl, opening up the reference book to the entry she'd found and going back to her tutoring position.

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, Makoto lurks in the shadows, bearing witness to the scene and all implications therein. A devilish grin stretches across her visage as her eyes narrow on the two. She has her own theories as to Tsubomi's supposed character change and takes them with her on her way to the Student Council Office. When she enters, she notices that only Momomi is present, absentmindedly staring out a window. She redirects her focus to the door when Makoto arrives, but does nothing more as the silver-maned girl quietly takes her seat, still bearing her grin.

"You're up to something." Momomi notes, finally breaking the silence.

"Whatever could you mean, Momomi?" Is her only reply.

"Predators only saunter when they're sure of success." Momomi explains metaphorically.

"And bees should mind their own business." Makoto fires back.

Momomi shakes her head, "You always were a bit blunter."

"Blunt works. If I went off on a poetic tangent, I do believe I'd lose my target." Makoto returns, closing her eyes.

"It's called finesse." The older girl suggests, flicking a few strands of auburn.

"It's called being confusing as f-"

"Looks like she's rubbed off on you." Momomi interrupts, going back to the window, "In any event, take greater care when playing your games. Otherwise, you may find that the pawns aren't protecting the king."

Makoto only huffs at this, replying with a smile, "Oh, I always take care to ensure my pawns become queens."

The girl lets her words trail before getting on with her work, glancing every so often at her senior standing vigil at the window. She smirks to herself; she assumes Momomi's episode to have been brought on by jealousy over the similar roles Makoto and the girl's precious Kaname now share. Of course, while this is undoubtedly a factor, the sixth year has other reasons stemming back to the previous year. Momomi can do nothing but wait and tend to things as she can. She only hopes it will be enough.

* * *

A soft-spoken girl, Byakudan Kagome is not one to actively pursue the sorts of goals many of her peers seem to seek. She is of Lulim, but even in a passive, whimsical environment such as this, she stands out as being unattached, distant. However, on this day, the short, slight girl with golden curls discovers that she is well on her way, already drifting through the halls of Miator's various clubrooms. There is a scent in the air, though it isn't the typical variety. No, the typical smells Kagome also notices, and it only happens to coincide with her destination.

The loud clang and clack of bowls, tools, and countertops ring through the clubroom of Miator's Cooking Club. Though the club is not in session on this day, the room is often used by the students for their own ends. Presently, Miator Student Council's own Tsukidate Chiyo occupies it, noisily and haphazardly attempting to… do something. She isn't doing it very well, either.

As a bowl of batter suddenly slips from her grasp, she fumbles to maintain her hold of it, but only manages to slip on the floor, causing her to toss the whole mess over her head before falling to the ground. As she recovers, she stares up at the as yet still airbourne bowl, poised to strike her straight in her face. With no time to move and no chance of catching it in time, Chiyo shuts her eyes tightly and waits for her inevitable doom.

However, after lying on the ground for a good minute, she cautiously opens her eyes of azul to find the head of a tan creature staring back. She shrieks, pulling herself back to her feet, after which, she realises it had only been the face of Percival. When she had her accident was also the same moment that Kagome arrived and she had caught the bowl, which currently rested on the stuffed bear's back.

"Oh, Kagome-chan!" Chiyo gasps, "What are you doing here?"

Kagome only looks down at the bowl of batter, prompting the girl to explain, "I'm trying to bake some cookies. I guess I'm not having very much luck."

To this, Kagome again remains silent, taking her attention to the rest of the clubroom where her teal eyes find what appears to be a scene out of a bakery horror flick. There are spatter patterns of batter everywhere and utensils of all forms litter the floor dripping more batter as if abandoned by the butcher in question. Who knew Chiyo could be capable of such a heinous act against the baked goods community?

"Yes, I know I made a mess. I definitely will clean it up once I'm done… but, it's just that… I'm not quite getting there…" The criminal pleads her case, taking back the bowl of batter from her companion.

Kagome watches Chiyo then looks at Percival. As Chiyo smiles nervously at the girl, Kagome lifts the bear to her, saying, "Percival will help Chiyo-chan clean the clubroom. I will help her make the cookies."

"Thank you both!" Chiyo chirps happily, bowing to the girl.

"Percival and I are happy to help the Student Council President." Kagome adds, surprising the blue-haired girl again.

"How did you know they were for Tamao-oneesama?" She gasps, a blush appearing on her face.

Kagome doesn't immediately return with a verbal response. Instead, she takes hold of Percival's paw and points it to a note that sits on one of the cleaner countertops, saying, "Percival accidentally read it."

"Percival wants to tell you that he's sorry." The girl continues, but her blue-haired friend is already mortified and inconsolable.

Kagome pets the girl's head with Percival's paw and goes to remake the batter for the cookies.

* * *

"That looks great on you, Nagisa-chan." Chikaru compliments the girl who twirls for her.

Nagisa has been acquired by the elegant designer once again, this time due to her insistence that the redhead help her by modeling her newest outfits for the Henshin Club. Of course, it doesn't go unnoticed that the Lulim President could have gone to her usual models for help. Still, Nagisa has been impossibly bored as of late and the distraction is appreciated. Her thoughts linger on the former Etoile that no longer attends the school.

"Chikaru-sama?" Nagisa slowly asks.

"Yes, Nagisa-chan?" Chikaru answers with a smile, taking her eyes away from the sketches she is comparing the finished outfit to.

"Thank you." She proceeds to say.

"For what?" Is the upperclassman's response, though the smile on her gentle countenance shows that she knows full well what she's done for the girl.

"I've been so lonely lately without Shizuma-sama. It's nice of you to help me keep occupied so I don't think about it too much." Nagisa explains, placing her hands to her heart.

"It's my pleasure!" Chikaru chimes, tilting her head and smiling warmly at the girl.

"Chikaru-sama?" Nagisa continues, gaining the complete attention of the older girl, "I miss her so much."

Not to let the girl sink back into her sullen state, Chikaru quickly moves to her, suggesting that, "You know, I'm sure Shizuma-sama feels the same way."

"Oh no, I couldn't forgive myself if Shizuma-sama is feeling as lonely as I am!" Nagisa speaks with worry emanating from her words.

"Nagisa-chan, there's something you could do. When two people are deeply connected, they can sometimes feel what the other is feeling. You only need to concentrate. Find the love you have for Shizuma-sama and I'm sure she'll know how much you care." Chikaru suggests.

Taking this to heart, Nagisa closes her eyes and begins to concentrate. In fact, she concentrates so hard on Shizuma that she nearly forgets to breath, her eyes shut very tightly. This goes on for a bit, but eventually, Nagisa's body demands air and forces her to break her "concentration" and focus on the things keeping her alive. She gasps and begins taking in ragged breaths as Chikaru giggles at her awkward attempt.

"I don't think I'm doing it right." Nagisa admits, taking a few deep breaths, "Can Chikaru let me see how it works?"

"Uh…" Chikaru is taken aback, but nods slightly as she regains herself, "Okay, Nagisa-chan. I can try."

Though reluctant, the older girl closes her eyes and concentrates, thinking on those emotions, on bringing her closer, and at that very moment, the ebony-maned Shizuka opens the door of the clubroom and catches their eye.

"Shizuka!" Chikaru gasps, sharing an equally bewildered expression as the redhead beside her.

"Am I interrupting something?" The girl asks, moving into the room.

Seeing the supposed successful attempt by Chikaru, Nagisa returns to her focus and tries to connect with the silver-maned former Etoile once more. Shizuka and Chikaru smile at her as she does this, silently cheering her on. As they watch the girl, Chikaru leans in against the taller girl, the pair sharing a light chuckle.

* * *

Hikari and Amane lie in bed together. With the constraints of the Etoile title, the couple has actually found very little time to spend together privately. Unlike they had expected, being Etoile is a public affair and, in lieu of respect and adoration from the students of each of the three schools comes the following they draw wherever they go. Even when simply tending to the Astraea Greenhouse, they are not alone. Higurashi Kagura and Mutou Anzu had been appointed as their assistants and kept an uncomfortably close watch on them or, more specifically, on Amane.

However, the position is, for the athlete, exactly what the previous Etoile had said it would be. In becoming the Etoile, Amane found something she never could have without it. She has become a symbol of Astraea, a powerful representative that can lead the other girls towards their destinies. This she can do by example, as the joined title is a defining representation of her commitment and love for Hikari, something she couldn't be without the beautiful girl lying next to her.

To this end, though, Amane is concerned. Taking her crimson eyes to Hikari, she solemnly says, "Is it enough?"

"Amane-senpai?" Hikari responds, unsure of her meaning.

"I worry that I am not capable of upholding the responsibilities of the Etoile. What Hanazono-senpai said about being Etoile is true. I can feel it. I can feel the difference now that we are the Etoile, but that was only the start. That was what this position can do for us. To honour it, however, there is so much we can do." Amane explains, showing the side of her character that she usually hid behind her athleticism.

"I believe in Amane-senpai." Is Hikari's reply as she turns to her side to embrace her.

"Hikari…" Amane cooes, "Thank you."

To this, though, Hikari doesn't respond. She is, herself, distracted. The encounter with Yaya hadn't gone as she had planned and Yaya seems to have slipped further away from her. She is concerned most of all because the odd behaviour is reminiscent of her behaviour last year after her failure to woo the Etoile away from her prince.

"Hikari? Is something wrong?" Amane asks, some of her short blue hair falling over her face as she looks down at the girl.

"Yaya-chan is acting strangely. It was just like it was last year, but I thought she moved past it. I hope I'm not the reason for her being upset." Hikari admits to her, shifting in her place beside the athlete.

Amane kisses her forehead and says, "I'll have a word with her. Maybe it would help to let her release whatever it is causing her pain."

"Thank you, Amane-senpai! That just might work!" Hikari chirps, nuzzling the older girl and bringing a warm smile to her face.

However, to deal with Yaya would be difficult. Amane has never actually spoken directly to the girl. Handling such a delicate situation will be difficult for her, but Amane considers this an opportunity to bring credibility to her title, a way for her to believe she is living up to her duties. To this end, even as Hikari sleeps peacefully, Amane remains awake to consider her strategy for dealing with her love's roommate.

**Author's Note:** Just as a note, Higurashi Kagura and Mutou Anzu are more than not going to be minor characters much like Shizuma's assistants were in the anime. I don't even know if I'll be giving them speaking roles. As for their names, well, for those who know about the projects I've still got lined up in the back of my head, they should be able to guess where the names come from. =p

Is anyone getting as tired of angsty Yaya as I am? Hopefully there'll be a change for the better once Amane gets through with her, but that might be asking a bit much.

Speaking of Yaya's angst, I don't suppose by now it will still be a surprise who the intended couples are in this fiction. I won't reveal them outright, especially in an author's note, but I do believe it isn't a secret anyway.

I will say that, given all the circumstances that could arise between now and that end point, the couples are not going to find an easy route to one another and there may yet be bumps along the way. =p

Of course, by the end of it, I hope that no one will object to who I have the students elect as the new Etoile after Amane graduates in March of the coming year. Just to make sure we're all on the same page, Shizuka will definitely not become Etoile. xD She's a sixth year and, as much as I enjoy her character and its compliment to Chikaru, I'm not about to break those rules. xD

In this chapter, I must say my favourite scene is with Chikaru and Nagisa. There are similar concepts regarding love and its mystical properties, which can channel one of the lover's emotions to another. I just thought I'd give it a whirl and pitch in a bit of humour to it, as well, having Nagisa turn blue from "concentrating" too hard. xD

次回予告

Nagisa: *hyperventilating* I don't think I'm getting it.

Tamao: Nagisa-chan, what are you doing? If you keep holding your breath like that, you'll cause yourself to faint!

Nagisa: That's okay, Tamao-chan. It looks like we're going to take a break in the next chapter.

Tamao: What? Again we're going to be missing?

Nagisa: Wow, Yaya-chan sounds so good!

Tamao: Yes, she really sings well, doesn't she?

Nagisa: I wonder if that will help. Oh, Chikaru-sama! Right, I have to concentrate! *starts turning blue again*

Tamao: Nagisa-chan…

Next time on Strawberry Panic, Between The Lines!

Nagisa: Ooh… I don't think it's working…

**この番組はメディアファクトリーとご覧のスポンサーの提供でお送りいしました****!**

次回をお楽しみに


	8. Between the Lines

**この番組はメディアファクトリーとご覧のスポンサーの提供でお送りいします****!**

**Disclaimer:** Sakurako Kimino, the creator of Strawberry Panic and Media Factory, the company that sponsors its anime, own all copyrighted material this fanfiction may include such as characters, events, et cetera.

The rest of it is mine... ALL MINE! BWAHAHAHHA! *thunder crackles in the background* ... So no stealing! =p Well, unless you ask me nicely. ^.^;;;

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews Brother Stalin and my ever faithful Guest. 3 I'm actually surprised the emo Yaya is enjoyable. The way the story is going, I think that Yaya will be back rather soon. =p Good luck with your thesis!

Alright, lots of bits started in the last chapter. Hikari had asked Amane to assist her in getting through to Yaya. Chiyo baked cookies for Tamao… and failed hard until Kagome arrives, bringing stuffed bear reinforcements. Momomi showed different colours than the ones from the anime. Tsubomi had picked up on a bit of Yaya's jokester ways. And Chikaru pulls a Jedi Mindtrick out of her arse. xD

What can all this mean? *points down* That. That's what it all means. =p *poof gone*

_~Strawberry Panic: The Second Year~_

"_Even though Kagome-chan helped me with these, I really hope they will carry my message to her."_ She silently speaks, looking carefully at the package in her hands.

Chiyo finds herself standing before Nagisa and Tamao's room. She looks intensely at the door, swallowing her doubts and going to knock.

**Between the Lines**

Shizuka writes in her notebook. The words are meaningless, just scribbles, but their representations of her mindset are clear. She wonders about the future and what it may hold. Spica's President, Kenjou Kaname, wants her to compete. She's made it quite clear she intends to keep pushing her to it. Might she be willing to accept such a fate, to be confined to a life of struggling to be the best and rival others that pose a threat? It seems like such an alien concept for her, to improve oneself through the defeat of others. She had always believed in mutual advancement, the bettering of oneself through cooperative work with those around her. Chikaru was the chief proponent to this belief and has nurtured Shizuka's benevolent nature through and through. Her creative mind is an inspiration to Shizuka and she's cherished their time together since the beginning. However, there are times when Shizuka's interests deviate from the artistic and creative talents of her roommate. At those times, when she wanted…

"Shizuka?" Chikaru asks, returning from her shower.

The ebony strands of her long mane brush against her cheek as Shizuka turns her attention to the fair-skinned girl, sporting nothing but her faint pink towel. She puts down the notebook, flipping the cover back over the page she had been writing in, and goes to her side.

"What are you working on?" Chikaru continues her enquiry, having always been an avid fan of her roommate's various concoctions.

"It's nothing. I was only scribbling." Shizuka responds.

Though partially true, those nonsensical words she had written in the notebook are a map of everything being contemplated within Shizuka's mind. However, without knowing what she intends to do with it, Shizuka decides it best not to mention these troubles.

"Oh?" Chikaru replies, letting her roommate know she isn't fooling anyone, but that she isn't going to press the matter.

Shizuka is grateful for the easygoing and supportive aspect to her roommate, something she has always felt to be the reason she engaged in that side of her personality much more extensively than the one Kaname intends to promote. Shizuka chooses to leave the issue for a later time, when she's more confident in making the choice. Besides, there are yet other avenues that need to be dealt with and they take precedence for now.

* * *

Kaname traces her hand in the warm water. Her roommate lays inside the tub, letting the warmth soothe every inch of her body. There have been many thoughts running through the girl's mind in regards to the President and her peer's schemes, but for the moment, she can relax and let the water drown them away. Kaname has long since noticed this in the girl, having drawn the bath for her in order to help her relax. Of course, there is always the other, more obvious reason for having drawn the bath, as she continues to play with the clear water.

"The seeds are planted and they await the spring." Kaname says to her, reaching her hand further into the water.

Momomi slowly opens her eyes, knowing what her lover wanted of her. In a quiet voice, she asks, "I wonder… Will the bees enjoy their nectar?"

"That should be left up to Mother Nature, wouldn't you say?" Kaname responds with a question of her own.

"Nature has her uncanny ability to surprise all with her results, but I find that those surprises can go either way, wouldn't you agree?" Momomi returns, continuing the foreplay.

"I would. I suppose that's why we garden." Kaname says, making implications as to her and Makoto's devices.

"Yes, I suppose. Though, proper gardening techniques would be better followed than ignored." Momomi replies, revealing to the President, what's been concerning her.

"Agreed. It should prove to be a bountiful harvest." Comes the understanding response.

"However will we collect them all in time?" Momomi asks with a smile, opening her arms to Kaname.

With a smile of her own, the President moves in, seizing her prize for having done a good job.

* * *

Two heads poke out of the grass leading into the lake. They are equipped with active camouflage, face paint, binoculars, and other devices that are quite possibly more useful as props than actual functional equipment. As if there could be any doubt, their identities are Hyuuga Kizuna and Natsune Remon of St. Lulim Girl's School. On this day, Kizuna has come up with the idea to spy on the new class of first years in order to investigate their progress in immersing themselves as students of Astraea. Though usually done with the supervision of their Chikaru-oneesama, this time Kizuna has decided to take the initiative and start the mission of the Secrets Club on her own. Remon is with her as her default cohort and is also impressed with her roommate's assertiveness.

"Ma'am, bogey at two o'clock." She reports to her commanding officer.

"Remon-chan?" Kizuna asks.

"Yes, Kizuna-chan?"

"It's only one o'clock." The pigtailed redhead tells her, oblivious to what her roommate had meant.

"No, Kizuna-chan, two o'clock is a military term for direction. It means over to your right." Remon replies.

"Oh, but why does it have to be two o'clock for that to happen? Can't the target be to my right at one o'clock also?" Kizuna ponders, still confused about it.

"No, that's not what I mean."

"I don't want to wait that long to see one of the newbies." She adds, whining.

"Um, excuse me, but what are you doing in those outfits?" A third person asks, causing Remon to stiffen as she turns.

The girl, a petite and slight first year with wavey bundles of lavender hair, braided and tied back in a bun with a red hair stick decorated in flowers has discovered the spies, though she seems unaware of their mission and targets. Unlike Remon, Kizuna is also blissfully unaware of the circumstances this presents and happily greets the girl, offering her an extra camo-helmet that she'd brought also for Kagome, who the two had not been able to find.

"My name is Hyuuga Kizuna and this is my roommate, Natsune Remon." Kizuna introduces once the girl has donned the attire.

"It's nice to meet you, Hyuuga-san and Natsune-san." The polite girl replies, placing a hand to her chest, "I am a first year, of the C Class. My name is Hasegawa Kaede. It's nice to meet you!"

"Likewise, Kaede-chan!" Kizuna chirps.

"Kizuna, shouldn't we tell Kaede-chan about what we're really doing out here?" Remon suggests, not wanting to deceive the young girl.

"Oh, right! Kaede-chan, we're out here spying on the first years that enrolled at the school this year! Do you want to join us?" Kizuna tells the first year in excitement.

Kaede thinks on this, but nods her head happily, saying, "That sounds like fun!"

As Kizuna takes the binoculars and returns to her post, leaving Kaede to record her findings, Remon sits by herself completely godsmacked. Did either of those two know what just happened? Did either of them understand that little Kaede was, herself, a first year and one of their targets?

Once she absorbs all of this, Remon sighs and mumbles to herself, "Here we go again.

* * *

Amane walks through the halls of Spica, intent on catching Yaya as she leaves class. Her strategy is not quite refined, but without a first-hand account to go by, she is at a loss for further development of it. As she moves, she becomes more and more self-conscious in regards to the efficacy of her plan. If anything should go awry, it could push Yaya even further. After all, if Yaya is still infatuated with her Hikari, being the girl's lover wouldn't bode too well for her chances at reasoning with her.

However, the situation would progress even further astray from what Amane had considered. Once classes are dismissed, a flood of girls exit the classrooms and, upon seeing the fabled Etoile walking amongst them, quickly crowd her, chanting praises and admiration. In fact, due to this collection of the students, it only improves Yaya's route away and the bistre-haired girl doesn't even notice Amane there.

Grumbling at her failure, Amane makes a promise to herself to be more assertive in her approach the next time, settling for resuming her Etoile duties and speaking to the girls surrounding her.

* * *

Yaya arrives at her destination. The only light throughout the church is provided by candles. As the church is not in use at the moment, Yaya has taken the opportunity to practice her singing on her own. She's come to understand that the melody can actually be used to help her through her troubles rather than be a reminder that her song didn't help her attain her first love. She changes into her choir uniform, feeling more comfortable singing in the garment than in her typical attire.

She checks to make sure she is alone and then makes her way to the altar. Thinking to herself about recent events, she yells at herself in her mind, upset that she's allowed her friends to worry about her. She had hoped to feign her usual mannerisms so as to keep her friends content and distracted from her actual state, but she still can't seem to fool those closest to her. She reasons that it must have been due to how well Hikari knew her, having been her roommate for over two years and having already seen her unveiled anguish over losing her to Amane. If she improves her performance, she should be capable of relieving everyone from worrying over her.

However, that is for the future. For now, Yaya looks out at the empty seats, taking in a deep breath and leaving the trouble in her life outside, beyond the slightly ajar door of the church. As she is alone and not practicing for the choir, she chooses to sing a song she personally enjoyed away from the lofty gospels of the Saintly Choir. No, this song, this song is for her.

_Yume? Daydream…_

_ Tada no yume… Sweetest Dream…_

_Nanoni mune… zutto…_

_ Furueteru… zutto…_

_ Koi no shita… Missing…_

_ Kuchibiru ga… Wishing…_

_ Setsunasa ni anata dake wo yonda_

_ Waiting for you, watashi no omoi ni hayaku_

Having been walking nearby, Tsubomi is drawn by the sounds of music, a bewildering voice. She has never heard such an exciting melody and her curiosity beckons her towards the slightly open doorway into the church. When she arrives, her eyes grow wide upon seeing none other than her Yaya-senpai before the altar, her voice echoing through the congregation hall. Tsubomi takes to shielding her presence with the door, not wanting to let Yaya know she is listening for fear she might stop the wondrous song.

_ Toiki na hane tobashite dakishime ni kite kudasai_

She is successful as Yaya is immersed in the performance, having delivered the previous line with so much passion that she naturally spread open her arms, projecting emphasis on the last words. The church has filled with her enchanting voice, the structure resonating its power as she continues.

_Daitan na kokuhaku kokoro ga nozonderu_

_Anata wo mitsumeru me kara hitoshizuku_

_Koboreru no jounetsu wa_

_ Namida no sei ni shite_

_ Chikaimashou futari wa nandomo meguri au no dream..._

As Tsubomi watches on from behind the door, Yaya takes in a deep breath and chooses not to sing through the full song, settling on having finished the first verse. She uses the time saved to traverse the large space, moving over to a couple of benches towards the entrance. She passes a hand over one of the bench's back, stopping at the spot. A tear drips down onto her hand, but unknown to Tsubomi, Yaya is smiling. She has begun thinking back to all the times she had shown anguish and emotional pain and how, during each of these immature episodes, Hikari had gone to great lengths to bring her back. In fact, not only had she worried Hikari, but these personal troubles of hers had also enlisted the aid of Nagisa and Tamao on one occasion.

Yaya turns to face the door, silently proclaiming renewed resolve to regain her old personality and push these doubts into the past. She need only face facts that she simply isn't meant to have her own love story. Tsubomi sees her confidence return and is amazed that she could regain herself with a simple song. No, amazed isn't the right word. It is more that she admires Yaya for such a display. She has incredible strength of character and her voice holds no equal in the Saintly Choir. However, despite how much she wants to congratulate her senpai and compliment her ferocity, she chooses to make a quick exit before Yaya could spot her, reasoning that the older girl wouldn't be interested in the words of adoration from her.

* * *

Shizuka stands firm at one side of the tennis courts. Though she would never admit it, her recent bout with Kaname has brought on a sudden spark of interest in examining her skill level in the sport. She drags over the basket she's arranged, which is filled with about one hundred tennis balls.

Taking one into her hand, she tosses it high and smashes down with a powerful overhead. The ball soars into the baseline before bouncing low and striking the fence, causing the chain links to shudder. She makes several more serves just like it from her present position at the deuce court, smiling in triumph every time the serves are successful. After making around twenty shots, she takes herself to the ad court position and readies serves as if having faulted her serve. From this position, Shizuka starts with a few average shots, replicating what a player might be thinking after committing a fault. Soon, though, she gains enough information to alter her calibrations and enhance the quality of her serves. Her final ten serves rocket past the net nearly equivalent to that of her first services. With about sixty balls remaining, Shizuka breathes in the fresh air, enjoying the light breeze.

As Shizuka returns to the deuce court, she is being watched from afar by a pair of sinister crimson eyes. Kaname smirks at the Lulim girl and her beautiful form. Each serve is delivered precisely, striking the opposite court where Kaname is, peering out at the girl as she hides behind the shadow of the trees and low brush.

Suddenly, one of Shizuka's serves sends a ball directly into the fence, its trajectory following a direct line for the Spica President. Kaname stares in shock, but comes to notice that Shizuka is glaring at her. Standing up and lifting up both hands, she surrenders to the girl, casually making her approach to the gate and entering the courts.

"I didn't ask for an audience, Kaname." Shizuka growls, going back to serving.

"I am a rival, not a part of your ever-growing audience. I have a personal interest in knowing how powerful of an opponent I will be facing.

After hitting another serve, though this one had been too low and is caught by the net. Shizuka turns frustrated hazels at the Spica President, saying, "I'm not in competition. I have no rivals. Therefore, you still count as an annoying audience."

"Oh, I beg to differ, dear Shizuka. Don't think I don't have an eye for detail. Those glorious grins blazing from your features tell me otherwise." Kaname returns, whipping her braid to the side.

"Having skill in something and enjoying that skill does not imply that I seek to compete with anyone." Shizuka clarifies, scooping up another ball with her racket and balancing it on the strings, "I have no intention of surpassing anyone but myself."

"I see. Well then, I suppose this leaves no place for me." Kaname relents with a shrug, "I'll be taking my leave then."

Shizuka's eyes don't leave the blonde even as her racket bounces the ball it had been balancing. Once Kaname is no longer visible, the ebony-maned girl flings the ball high into the air and smashes down.

* * *

Chikaru busies herself sewing more outfits for her Henshin Club. There is a common gown theme to the designs she is currently making. However, she is decidedly bored, having had no part in the affairs of the other students at the moment. Her thoughts drift to the events of the day before, when Nagisa had asked her to demonstrate the idea of bridging the gap between two who cared deeply for one another. Though, the poor redhead had been unsuccessful, Chikaru was astounded that Shizuka had entered the clubroom at the precise moment she tried concentrating.

She giggles to herself at the memory and quietly whispers to herself, "I wonder…"

Closing her eyes, Chikaru concentrates once more on her ebony-haired roommate, only partially believing it would work. Mostly, she believes it had been a coincidence, but it was still fun. Suddenly, there is a bang on one of the windows of the clubroom and, when Chikaru goes to investigate, her eyes fall upon a tennis ball mere inches from the glass pane. Within moments, her roommate arrives, staring back at her from the other side of the window.

With the glass in the way, Shizuka gestures an apology and that something had happened when she struck that particular ball. Chikaru moves to the window and opens it, allowing Shizuka to climb inside.

"I'm sorry. When I went to serve this ball, it went wild. I guess I must have struck it too high." Shizuka explains.

"Yes… that must be it…" Chikaru replies, allowing her words to trail.

* * *

"Tsubomi-chan was very cute in there. Except I think your F was slightly flat." Yaya comments as the two walk together back to the Strawberry Dorms following choir practice.

"What do you mean, Yaya-senpai?" Tsubomi asks, considering this, "My F was spot on today."

"Not that one, Tsubomi-chan." Yaya purrs with a grin, taking her eyes from the girl's face to her lower half, "That second F I heard from you."

Tsubomi's eyes widen in shock and her cheeks redden to an extent, but she isn't going to stay silent this time, taking her yellow eyes up to meet the girl's ambers and saying, "What was Yaya-senpai's nose doing so close to that? Were you trying to kiss my b-"

"Don't flatter yourself." Comes Yaya's simple retort, though she is genuinely satisfied that the girl has developed a more assertive side. It is rather attractive.

"Flatter myself? I'd think it was about time after all the trouble you cause." Tsubomi continues to return the teasing, turning her head away in mock disappointment.

However, that would be the end of it. Just as the pink-haired girl expects another round, Yaya becomes silent. Opening her eyes to look at her, Tsubomi finds that they have been joined by Eiko, who had caught up with them. Eiko had been held back by the choir director to discuss her future with the group. As it turns out, she surpassed the director's expectations and has now officially joined the choir.

"That's wonderful, Eiko-chan! Welcome to the Saintly Choir!" Tsubomi congratulates, hugging her kouhai close.

Yaya takes this moment to take her leave as the two underclassmen celebrate the first year's success. Eventually, Tsubomi decides to bring Yaya in to join them, but she notices that the older girl has already left them. Her heart is stung with a sharp pain; she is upset by her senpai's departure. She assumes that the purpose for Yaya's earlier performance and her odd behaviour as of late must mean that her heart still belongs to Hikari and could never move on from her, not even to someone who has been standing right beside her…

**Author's Note:** Well, so much for Amane's help. Yaya seems to have found her own way of handling her depressing development in this story. By the way, yes, those lyrics are from the theme song of the second half of Strawberry Panic's anime. That scene? If you'll recall the opening montage for the second half, by the time the song reaches the lyrics in which I have Tsubomi enter, the montage also reaches such a scene, with Tsubomi peering into an empty church where Yaya is singing. I thoroughly enjoyed that short scene and felt it paired so well with the song and, specifically, that part of the song. Though Yaya's seiyuu is not the person who sings this song, I still felt it fit perfectly.

The Chikaru/Shizuka I think-you come technique is not meant to mean anything more than an amusing anecdote. It just so happens that when Chikaru concentrates on Shizuka those two random times, Shizuka just happens to find her way to her. It's the product of my watching too many cheesy romance films in preparation for writing this fic. xD

This chapter also introduces the first year character for Lulim, Hasegawa Kaede. I'm not quite sure what to do with her, but she is a rather reserved character in comparison to the Lulim girls like Remon and Kizuna, yet not detached and stoic as Kagome. I actually liken her to a Miator type of person, though there are differences that led her to enroll in Lulim instead.

This chapter also begins to unveil what's been troubling Momomi. After the fiasco last year, Momomi is apprehensive about going at it again with new targets. She simply hopes the two schemers won't muck up the school again. x)

It is also the first blatant mention of Shizuka's competitive nature, though she seems to have more control over it than say Kaname.

What does all this mean? Find out in the next exciting chapter!

次回予告

Nagisa: Eh? A dance? We're going to a dance?

Tamao: The light falls on the two lone figures as their bodies move together in unison, almost as though one organism… and then…

Nagisa: Tamao-chan, you're being weird again.

Tamao: And then! *ecstatic moan*

Nagisa: Oh, so that's how we get invited. Hm, I wonder who will invite who.

Tamao: The light that shines down on them is the same as the light within their hearts. As Tamao and …

Nagisa: Tamao-chan…

Next time on Strawberry Panic, Invitation!

Tamao: Oh my! Oooh!

**この番組はメディアファクトリーとご覧のスポンサーの提供でお送りいしました****!**

次回をお楽しみに


	9. Invitation

**この番組はメディアファクトリーとご覧のスポンサーの提供でお送りいします****!**

**Disclaimer:** Sakurako Kimino, the creator of Strawberry Panic and Media Factory, the company that sponsors its anime, own all copyrighted material this fanfiction may include such as characters, events, et cetera.

The rest of it is mine... ALL MINE! BWAHAHAHHA! *thunder crackles in the background* ... So no stealing! =p Well, unless you ask me nicely. ^.^;;;

**Author's Note: **And here it is! The first big thing I'm going to do to the characters. =p I'm glad you like Tsubomi teasing back. There's going to be more of that and yes, more of your Eiko-chin. ^_^

This next chapter will finally start a significant arc to round out the first half of the fanfiction. As with the anime, I'm going to be dividing it into two equal parts, the latter half obviously dealing with the Etoile-sen in the winter.

The new first years will play a significant role for this part, though it's still undecided what I want in the end. Anyway, thus far we have Tsuya Misato of Miator, Inoue Eiko of Spica, and the previous chapter introduced Hasegawa Kaede of Lulim. There's going to be more. =p

I was actually concerned when writing this chapter, though. Some of the scenes played out contrary to how I had originally outlined them. It led to interactions that deviated from what I thought the characters' roles might have been, but at the end of writing it, I liked it. xD It may just play well with the upcoming events, but I'm rather surprised that even I can't guarantee anything.

Still, I do believe that there is one event I've outlined for a future chapter that will occur exactly as I've planned for it and I'm excited to reach it since it does wonders for some of the backstory. Of course, that's for later. =p As for now, please enjoy Chapter 9!

_~Strawberry Panic: The Second Year~_

Misato observes the spring foliage as it sways in the breeze. An event is arriving, which she hopes to take advantage of, intently probing the details of it in the notice she'd received earlier in the day. It is her chance to show her gratitude to the one who'd guided her to the school where she would have otherwise been lost.

Tucking the notice away, she walks to the same location just steps away from the school grounds and recalls the event.

"_Please, let there be some way for me. I don't want to miss my first day!" She had said._

_An older girl, wearing a pink plaid skirt and silky red qipao had arrived moments later. With her vibrant ebony mane streaked with brunette strands flowing behind her fair-skinned form, she had walked past Misato. At this time, she had taken her demure hazel eyes off the path for a single moment, sending a glance to the young girl before continuing back on her way._

_Misato felt that she was the answer to her prayers. This woman, who she knew nothing about and whose sudden arrival held no reason to justify Misato's faith in her, would show her the way. And, despite what little sense it made, that was exactly what she'd done._

_Misato recalls looking up to see the registration building of St. Miator Girl's Academy not three metres from her. Shocked, she had gone back along the path she'd been traveling only to discover she had already been just a turn away from the school's entrance when she'd given up. It was for that, Misato believed the angels had sent her the woman, her guide._

"_I pray all my senpai are as wonderful as you." She had whispered to herself, bowing in the direction her saviour had left._

"I will find you… Mori-sama…"

**Invitation**

Nagisa is curious about the new event that had been created by the Etoile. Nicknamed the Senkou dance for its specification between senpai and kouhai, it is something that has never existed in the whole of Astraea's history. In spite of having been given the notice for it, Nagisa is still confused as to what it means.

"Tamao-chan, what is this Senkou Dance for?" Nagisa asks her more informed roommate.

"The Senkou Dance was devised by Amane-sama and Hikari-chan as a way for the new class of first years to have an easier time getting acquainted with everyone who has already attended school here." The President explains, "Starting now, each of the first years has the right to invite any students from the second to sixth year to attend the dance."

"Wow, that's an amazing idea! Amane-sama and Hikari-chan are really giving their all to be a good Etoile, aren't they?" Nagisa comments.

"Yes, it is my opinion that Amane-sama wanted to give back once she and Hikari-chan won the Etoile-sen. Since she had taken so long to make a decision and since it took Kenjou-san to show her how much it meant to the girls attending each of the three schools that she take on the role, I believe Amane-sama desires to give back to those girls, to make sure she does a good job with her time as the Etoile." Tamao explains her theories.

"I think she's doing a wonderful job." Nagisa says with a warm smile, "I'm excited about this dance now. I wonder who will be going and who they will be going with."

"You know, even Nagisa-chan could be going." Tamao notes.

"Eh? Me?" Nagisa replies, surprised by this news as it hadn't occurred to her that…

"Yes, any of the upperclassmen can be invited and no upperclassman who gets invited may decline. If one is invited, she must attend." Tamao clarifies.

Nagisa changes from excited to concerned. She hadn't thought that she could be attending. Thoughts return to Shizuma and Nagisa worries over being unfaithful to her if she can't refuse an invitation.

Seeing her roommate so flustered over this news, Tamao decides to set the girl at ease, further clarifying that, "The dance isn't meant to be romantic, Nagisa-chan. It is only meant to promote interaction between the established student body and the incoming class, to allow them to feel more comfortable here. In fact, from what I've heard, swapping partners is promoted."

Still, Nagisa worries. What had sounded to her to be an excellent opportunity for the first years has mutated into a question of fidelity and, even as Tamao says that there is no romance involved with the dance, she can't help but think that feelings will play a significant part.

* * *

Later in the day, Hikari sits down to lunch with Yaya and Tsubomi. The three friends haven't had this time in a while and most of their time together recently has been the few minutes following choir practice on the days Hikari visited. Today, though, Hikari has dedicated this space in her schedule to be with them as the dance is afoot and her friends will undoubtedly have questions for her.

As it happens, Hikari is correct about her friends' concerns over the dance. While Yaya is silent and distant when hearing the details, Tsubomi is an anxious mess. Her sentences barely maintain a grammatical structure and syntax let alone hoping to make any semblance of sense. The chief concern does still seem to be the connotations behind being invited to a dance.

"But what if… and she doesn't… or maybe I don't… or when… things can get… or they might… but then again… so what I'm saying… you think… right?" This is one of the pink-haired girl's more structured sentences.

To this end, Hikari throws up her hands with a smile, reassuring her friends that, "We aren't trying to make couples with this dance. If someone invites you, it only means you'll be attending the dance. So, you don't have to get so worked up, Tsubomi-chan."

"So, if someone invited me, I don't have to assume they like me in that way?" Tsubomi wants to clarify, a blush creeping across her features.

"As if someone would be foolhardy enough to like Tsubomi-chan in that way." Yaya lets the words slip before casting a sidelong glance at the girl.

"Yaya-senpai…" Tsubomi grumbles, balling up a fist.

"In any event, yes, Tsubomi-chan, that's exactly right. Amane-senpai and I only came up with the invitations to allow the first years the chance to get to know the people they prefer because that should make it easier for them to open up. We also have later events that will help them integrate more fully."

"Hikari-chan is stronger than she was before." Yaya notes, moving closer to her friends.

"Thank you, Yaya-chan. I hope to do my best." Her roommate replies, appreciating the openness Yaya is showing as she knows how hard it had been for the girl to let her go and be with Amane.

Oddly and in a twist, Tsubomi is quiet during this time, head bowed and distant. Hikari thinks to question her on this, but she wouldn't get the chance. Suddenly, a loud and shrill voice erupts, shattering the tranquil scene. The words this voice speaks seem to be in regards to an invitation for the pink-haired girl.

When it is repeated at closer range, "TSUBOMI-SENPAI! I REQUEST YOUR ATTENDANCE AT THE SENKOU DANNNNNCEEE!", the message and its sender become clear.

However, given the sudden jump in decibels from Hikari, Yaya, and Tsubomi's conversation to little Eiko's outburst, Tsubomi is caught by surprise and shrieks on reflex. Her scream then has the chain effect of catching Eiko by surprise and causes her to scream, as well, and Hikari is tasked with trying to get them to settle back down.

* * *

After they've calmed themselves, Hikari suggests to Yaya that they leave the senpai kouhai pair to talk amongst themselves. Yaya nods her agreement, but is silent again. Hikari finally will not accept this from her closest friend and calls her on it. For a moment, she is unresponsive, staring out into the distance. However, contrary to her previous bouts of inaction, Yaya spins about to her roommate, her typical smile of confidence returned to her visage. She walks back to her roommate's side and pats her on her head.

"Sorry, Hikari. I was distracted for a while." She tells the blonde, "I'm better now. I guess it was just another episode. I hope I didn't make Hikari-chan worry too much."

"Is that all it was?" Hikari ponders.

"Yes, I was being foolish." Yaya states, looking away.

"I don't think Yaya-chan was being foolish. Yaya-chan puts too much on herself." Hikari replies, though she has already fallen for her roommate's sinister ploy.

Within moments, Yaya is upon the smaller girl, arms raised and wearing oni fang veneers. As if the cruel outburst by her roommate wasn't enough, the bestial appearance of her mouth and the eyes rolled to the back of her skull were more than enough to send Hikari tumbling back in fear. She would back away far enough to slam into a group of Spica students. As she catches her balance, she goes to apologise to them, but only receives yet another shock as one of the students in the group jumps out with a roar, arms also raised as if a monster. Hikari backs off again, losing her balance and falling. Yaya quickly catches her and steadies her, as she and the other student share loud, obnoxious chuckles.

However, with a glint in her eye, Yaya turns to her would-be coconspirator and makes note that, "It is unwise to play tricks on the Etoile."

"Oh, is that so? Well, I always love to live outside the rules." The girl replies, running a hand through her long strands of turquoise hair.

"Living outside the rules may be fun, but without the proper balance and control, you won't last very long." Yaya continues.

The girl's deep orchid eyes gauge Yaya, scanning her from the bottom up. "I guess, you'll just have to show me the ropes then."

With that, Yaya crosses her arms and gazes intently at the girl. She notices then that, while taller than the average, she must be one of the new first years. A fiendish grin curls her lips and her amber eyes narrow on her and she asks the girl just how she might "show her the ropes".

"That's easy." The girl replies, "I, Fushimi Asuka, first year of the Deux Class hereby invite you to the Senkou Dance!"

Yaya is taken aback by this unexpected invitation, even nearly losing her composure for a split second, but quickly straightens out and accepts, greeting the girl with her confirmation, "I, Nanto Yaya, a fourth year in the Un Class hereby accept your invitation. I'll see you there, Asuka-chan."

She winks at the girl before walking away hand in hand with an as yet bewildered Etoile. Asuka's eyes follow Yaya as she leaves, her lips curling into a cocky smirk.

* * *

The plain white ceiling of her room is perfect for envisioning the scenes of the play Shizuka reads, lying down on her bed. She is immersed in its story, contemplating the significance of each act and what it means to the characters. There are actually other reasons for Shizuka giving so much focus to the play, but at the moment, she does not admit them, even to herself. However, due to this, she also finds her thoughts skewing from the play every so often.

The Senkou Dance seems to be taking center stage. In fact, it had been the dance's popularity that Shizuka spent the day seeking out escape routes so as not to be bombarded by the hordes of girls. She could hear the crowds whispering about her as she passed. Nagisa hadn't been the only one to stalk her in an attempt to meet her and, though she enjoyed meeting new people, she didn't want to do so in an ambush. For Shizuka, she has already seen how the Senkou invitation process would work for her and the other more popular girls. It wouldn't be a calm and light interaction between her and a first year. It would be a mauling of the girl by a collective of the first years. At that image, Shizuka actually finds herself smiling and the events of her play suddenly warp to it, except that the parts are still being played by the characters of the play and the setting has remained, as well. Seeing those characters, adorned in classy Victorian dress, acting like the girls of Astraea causes the girl's smile to advance into a giggle. It appears she is done reading for the night.

Just as she thinks this, a knock sounds at her door. She lifts the book higher so that she can see it. She isn't expecting anyone tonight and Chikaru certainly would have her key. There is another knock and Shizuka puts down the book, making her way to open it. However, as her hand reaches the knob, there is a loud bang followed by lots of whispering voices. Shizuka pauses for a moment, thinking it quite odd, but shakes her mind of it and opens the door. As soon as she does, Chikaru falls into her arms followed by an army of Lulim's new students. They are all screaming with excitement, their words jumbling together into a meaningless soup of syllables.

Once Chikaru recovers, she lifts her hands up to say, "Yes, thank you for the invitations, but I already accepted them since the cafeteria."

Shizuka hears her roommate's words as sweat drops form on the girl's brow. She can now comprehend exactly what the girls are saying, having the foreknowledge that some of the raucous being said are parts of invitations being shouted. She has assumed correctly what the Senkou Dance would mean for the popular girls of Astraea. Of course, she hadn't guessed how funny it would be, though it was amusing as played by the Victorian characters.

"I don't think they heard you, Chikaru." She chuckles, moving to her desk, "I suppose it's the price you pay for your fame."

However, the moment she sits down, the girls realise who had caught their Chikaru-sama when she stumbled into the room. Akin to Chikaru's distinction amongst the student body, Shizuka possessed an illustrious standing with them that rivaled the likes of Spica's President and even the Etoile herself. The screams released by their discovery is deafening and the crowd pushes all the way into the room, some still surrounding Chikaru, but a number now collecting before the Lulim star.

A single voice would erupt through them before any could complete an invitation to the girl, however. Following Shizuka's glance, the girl's turn around to find a single Miator uniform, unique in spite of being immersed in a sea of similar uniforms. She has her head bowed, face covered by shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair, curled at the tips. She is panting, obviously having struggled within the crowd to reach Shizuka. Her hands ball into fists and she pops her head up to reveal a pair of nervous blue eyes, which compliment her fair skin and the blush appearing on it.

"My name is Tsuya Misato. I am a first year attending St. Miator Girl's Academy in the Flower Class. You helped me on that day, when school first opened. I never got to say thank you, but I'd like to do that now. I want to invite you to the dance, Mori Shizuka-sama." The girl says, the gravity of her words wowing all the other girls present.

Shizuka smiles at her, recognising her as the lost little one she'd encountered just outside the school grounds on the first day. The girl had believed she was lost and only needed someone to show her that she was so very close.

"Shizuka." She corrects the girl, "Leave out that -sama stuff."

"Okay, Shizuka… -oneechan." Misato replies, adding a more personal title as her blue eyes beam with joy.

"Shizuka-neesan! Mori-nee nee! Anue! I want to invite you, too! Yes, me too! We all want to invite you!" Despite coming from several locations, the mixture of words form a single understood statement, albeit with many variants therein, "Shizuka-san! I invite you, too… the dance, Shizuka-senpai!"

She takes her hazel eyes to Misato and they share a giggle as the other girls continue screaming overzealous invites to both herself and Chikaru.

* * *

Momomi leans on her arm as she sits at her desk. Her eyes are upon the door to the Student Council Office. Beyond that door is a line of Spica students. She pouts at this as Kaname looks out the window and Makoto paces about the room.

"What is the point of this dance?" Momomi asks, "Can either of you find use in it?"

"Well, as one of the invited, I will light up the dance floor with my dear sweet butterfly." Kaname declares, moving over to caress the auburn-haired girl.

"And while you two are off doing that, I might actually be doing something more productive." Makoto conveys, moving to the door to peek at the silhouettes still lining it.

"What makes you think dancing won't lead to anything productive, Makoto-chan?" Momomi asks, standing up and pressing herself up against the President.

"The dance is an implicit form of communicating, little Makoto. It can do much." Kaname adds.

Makoto considers these words, knowing well enough of the President's capabilities. She relents, "I suppose I'll have to watch closely and learn."

"That you may want to do, but I do hope it doesn't distract you from your own agendas." Kaname replies as Makoto opens the door to a group of cheering Spica students.

* * *

Kizuna and Remon are on their way to Chikaru's room. They have brought Kagome and Kaede with them to let their Chikaru-sama and Shizuka-senpai know that Kaede has already invited all three of them, Remon, Kagome, and Kizuna, and that she intends to invite them, as well, should they have not been asked. When they arrive, they see a large gathering of girls from each of the three schools and the door to the room is open. Remon suggests they politely push through to see what's happened. She takes Kizuna by the hand as the girl crouches, telling little Kaede to climb on. Seeing the equally petite Kagome, Remon smiles at her roommate and extends her other hand to Percival, nodding for Kagome to come with them.

Together, they wade through the sea of uniforms, eventually breaching the room and spilling inside. Chikaru greets them when she sees them and Shizuka looks on from her desk, head resting on her arm. Misato also turns, but is unaware of the newcomers' identities. Shizuka takes her eyes back to her and nods, letting her know to go introduce herself to them.

She first helps a girl with lavender hair tied back in a bun by a red hair stick to her feet. As she does, her blue eyes meet the girl's olive ones and she finds herself saying, "Hello. My name is Misato."

"Kaede. It's nice to meet you." She replies, gazing intently at her.

After watching them share that moment, the girls still on the floor call out to their would-be aid. Roused from their stupour, the two girls help the others. Misato takes the hand of a girl with green hair who wears glasses while the Kaede helps the redhead and blonde. Once they are on their feet, Remon and Kizuna introduce themselves and Kagome, who waves to Misato with Percival's paw. They go on to ask about the crowd that's gathered in Chikaru's room only to be likewise bombarded with invites regardless of their noting that they've already been invited and that Kaede is a first year like them. With beads of sweat lining their foreheads, the girls, Kizuna, Remon, Kaede, and accompanied by Chikaru try their best to calm the mob. Meanwhile, Misato returns to her seat on Shizuka's bed and Kagome sits on Shizuka's lap, the three of them merely witnessing the commotion.

**Author's Note:** The Senkou Dance. ^_~ Senkou is, of course, a portmanteau of senpai and kouhai. This new event made by the Etoile would have been a fantastic opportunity for the youngsters to get to know the older girls they would have encountered by now, but wouldn't have an easy time conversing with at length. After all, Lulim and Spica don't have room temps and the room temp system itself is only useful to introduce the first year to two upperclassmen whose room she'd be tending. O_o Not exactly what I'd have in mind if I wanted to get to know people. However, such a boiling pot of girls can also become chaotic, though I'm sure the more popular upperclassmen already know this, as in the case of Chikaru. xD

I hope everyone enjoyed the latest character to join this fiction and the interaction between Misato, Shizuka, and Kaede. I'm actually finding that Misato and Shizuka are meeting in very similar circumstances to Nagisa and Shizuma, which I hadn't thought to do, except for that first meeting in Chapter 1. Of course, I had only done that to write a rendition of Nagisa's arrival to Astraea Hill from the anime, which had been a favourite scene of mine. The similarity between this chapter's scene of Misato meeting Shizuka and Nagisa introducing herself to, unfortunately, Hitomi when she had believed her to be the Etoile was purely coincidental. Well, it did deviate at the end, given that Misato isn't as jumpy as Nagisa and she knew who she wanted to meet whereas Nagisa didn't realise the Etoile was Shizuma and not poor Hitomi who was just in her seat. xD

次回予告

Misato: Yay, now I'm in this part!

Asuka: That's just because the writer got lazy and doesn't have anything useful to say here.

Eiko: That's not true, is it?

Asuka: *stares out of the page*

Amane: Enough, you three. We've got a dance to prepare!

Asuka: We're not expected to do any of that, are we?

Hikari: Not at all! We've got our resources, after all.

Next time on Strawberry Panic, Setup!

Tsubomi: Eh? Kiyashiki-san? What are you doing in the music room?

**この番組はメディアファクトリーとご覧のスポンサーの提供でお送りいしました****!**

次回をお楽しみに


End file.
